True Identity
by Mikila94
Summary: Killer saves Luffy's life in the New World, but why?
1. Saved

**A.N: Yes, I do know that I have three other stories going on, but I just couldn´t help it! I really wanted to start this.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own OP.**

**Chapter One: Saved**

"Ruuun!" Usopp yelled from the top of his lungs. Everyone obeyed and started to run away from the marines with Usopp. They all had gotten stronger in these two years, but the marines of the New World were definitely stronger than the ones in the first part of the Grand Line.

"Let´s split up in groups of three!" Luffy ordered, adding: "And make sure Zoro´s in the same crew as Nami!"

"What!" Zoro yelled.

"So that you won´t get lost!" Nami yelled grapping Zoro´s hand. In the end Nami went with Zoro and Brook, Sanji with Franky and Chopper, and Luffy with Usopp and Robin. Since Luffy was the captain he and the other two got most marines chasing them.

"Fire!" one of them yelled, but the three pirates dogged the bullets easily.

"Hah, you missed!" Usopp yelled, not looking behind him. He was still a coward, but he had always been running away, so in this situation he wasn´t worried. He was sure that if he really wanted he could outrun even Sanji.

"They´re coming from the left!" yelled Robin, who had noticed more marines coming at them.

"You two go ahead; I´ll keep them down!" Luffy told, stopping. Robin was about to protest, but Usopp put a hand on her shoulder, saying: "He´ll be fine, let's go."

And so they left, leaving their captain behind.

XXXXX

"Did you hear that?" one of the Kidd pirates asked from his companions. The captain stopped and so did the others. They heard the noises of people fighting.

"Probably just some pirates and marines", Killer said uninterested.

"If it´s someone strong, it could be interesting." Kidd said with a smirk "Killer, go check the situation."

"Do I have to?" Killer asked from his captain, not wanting to bother with some most likely uninteresting idiots.

"Yes", Kidd barked "GO!"

Killer sighed, shaking his head. He muttered something and started to run towards the noise.

XXXXX

"We made it!" Nami yelled in relief. She, Zoro and Brook had made it back to Sunny and gotten rid of the marines on the way.

"It seems that we´re the first ones here", Brook said.

"Well the others will come here eventually", Zoro said "If they don´t get lost"

"YOU`RE NOT THE ONE TO SAY THAT!" Zoro, Nami and Brook turned their heads towards the voice.

"Usopp! Robin!" Nami yelled. Usopp waived, not even a bit exhausted from the long run.

"Wasn´t Luffy with the two of you?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, but he said that he could handle the marines by himself." Usopp told.

"That idiot!" Nami cursed, slapping her forehead.

"Nami-saan! Robin-swaan!" Sanji yelled, running towards them. Chopper and Franky were a little behind him.

"Is everyone here?" Franky asked. Nami shook her head.

"No", she said "We´re still waiting for Luffy."

"His better hurry", Sanji muttered, lighting his cigar.

After fifteen minutes without their captain the crew started to become nervous.

"Where the heck is that idiot!" Nami asked, clenching her fists.

"Maybe he got lost?" Zoro suggested calmly.

"He´s not you!" Sanji and Usopp yelled in unison.

"Let´s wait five more minutes. If he doesn´t come back by then, then we´ll go to look for him." Robin said.

"Good idea", Zoro said. Everyone agreed with him.

After three minutes they saw someone walking towards the ship. But something was wrong.

"…isn´t that guy a little bit too tall to be Luffy?" Usopp asked, looking at the figure that was coming closer. He got his answer when Zoro started unsheathing his swords. Everyone put their guards up after seeing the blonde, masked man. Robin gulped, recognizing him.

"That´s Killer from the Kidd pirates", she told to her friends "Be careful."

Everybody tensed when the said masked man lifted up something, or rather _someone_ he´s been dragging along.

"I guess this belongs to you?" he said, holding up their tattered captain.

"Luffy!" they all yelled. Robin, Zoro and Sanji were the first ones to react. In a flash Robin was holding Luffy on their ship and Zoro and Sanji were fighting against Killer.

Everyone were surprised to see how the blonde super nova easily kept up with their friends.

Killer was getting bored. He sighed and kicked both pirates that were attacking him to the sea.

Robin handed her captain over to Nami and got ready to attack right away if Killer moved. She was surprised when Killer raised his hands up and asked: "Does your crew have a doctor?"

"I am a doctor", Chopper said, a bit unsure.

"Get him back to his feet", Killer said, pointing at Luffy. After that he started to walk away, but was stopped by hands that came out of nowhere and grabbed his legs. He looked at them, wanting an explanation to Robin´s actions.

"Do you actually think we let you go and let you tell to your captain that we´re here?" Robin asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You can let me leave the hard way or the easy way, it´s your choice." Killer said. Robin tightened her grip on Killer´s feet.

"Well if that´s what you want", he started, easily getting away from Robin´s grip "Then that´s what you get!"

In a flash he was on the Sunny and kicked Robin against the railing.

"Why you-"Franky started but before he was able to do anything Killer had already thrown him over the railing. Nami, knowing that the rest of them couldn´t do anything, went to stand in front of Luffy, saying: "We understood your point; could you please leave now?"

Killer nodded, hopping off of the ship and walking away.

"Was that really a smart decision?" Usopp asked.

"Did you have a better idea?" Nami snapped back. Usopp stayed silent, knowing that the orange haired navigator was right.

"Chopper, take Luffy to the infirmary." Nami ordered.

"Got it", Chopper said, picking up his captain. Nami went over to the railing, yelling: "Guys, Get back on to the ship, we´re leaving!"

"Got it!" all three men in the water yelled.

"THIS WAY, YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled to Zoro who was swimming to the wrong direction. When everyone had gotten on to the ship, they took off, afraid that the Kidd pirates would appear. After they were out of sight, Killer started to walk back to his captain from his hiding spot.

**A.N: Did you like it? I don´t know when I´ll update; it can be very soon or then it can take a long time, especially because I have my other stories, but please review.**


	2. But why?

**A.N: Sorry it took so long. Anyway, the second chapter´s here!**

**Chapter Two: But why?**

Luffy opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt; the marines of the New World hit hard!

"Luffy, you´re awake!" Chopper yelled from the floor, relieved to see that his captain was getting better.

"Yeah…" he mumbled "But I´m hungry."

"Well it only means you didn´t hit your head too badly", Zoro commented from the doorway. Luffy sat up, looking for his hat.

"Looking for this?" Zoro asked, tossing the rubber boy´s treasure to its owner.

"Yeah, thanks." Luffy said, putting the hat back to his head.

"Is Luffy okay?" Nami asked, coming to the doorway.

"Yeah, I´m okay." Luffy answered "But I´m hungry. Is the food ready?"

Nami sighed; she had been worried for nothing.

"Almost. Let´s go to the kitchen", Zoro said. Luffy and the others nodded and went to the kitchen.

XXXXX

"Hey Luffy", Usopp said after the lunch "Sorry that we left you fighting alone against the marines."

"I apologize too, it was stupid." Robin said. Luffy blinked, asking: "What are you talking about? It was my idea; I´m the one whose responsible."

"_Luffy´s thinking about responsibility!" _everyone thought in disbelief.

"Besides", he continued "Everyone´s okay, so it doesn´t matter."

"Agues that´s true", Usopp said, shrugging.

"Luffy, I´ve been wondering why Killer of the Kidd pirates brought you here?" Robin asked. The others looked at Luffy, waiting for an answer. They had been wondering the same thing.

"I don´t know", Luffy said "He just appeared suddenly when I was fighting with the marines and helped me to fight."

Nami put a hand under her chins, muttering: "Strange…"

"It´s weird though", Robin said "His bounty isn´t _that _much higher than Zoro´s, yet he took Zoro and Sanji both down easily."

"Really!" Luffy yelled, looking at his first mate and then his cook, who both looked away.

"…he caught us off guard." Zoro mumbled.

"Why can´t you just admit that he´s stronger than the two of you?" Nami asked.

"But, Nami-san, he caught us off guard. He really did!" Sanji whined, tears in his eyes. Nami sweat dropped, mumbling: "Whatever"

"Luffy", Robin said, getting Luffy´s attention "Could you tell us what exactly happened?"

Luffy nodded, starting to tell what happened.

_Flashback, Luffy´s POV:_

_I started to fight against the marines after Usopp and Robin ran away. They were pretty strong, stronger than the ones in the first part of the Grand Line. I´m happy that I´ve learned to use haki, otherwise I´d be in even deeper trouble._

"_Surrender, Straw hat!" one of the marines yelled._

"_No way!" I yelled back, making a face at him. The marine frowned, but then his frown turned in to a smirk._

"_Everyone; attack together!" the same marine yelled again._

"_Yes sir!" all the rest of them yelled in unison._

"_Not good", I thought and beat up some marines and then docked the same amount. However, some of them were able to hit me, making me grit my teeth. Their punches didn´t actually hurt that much, but they didn´t feel nice either, so I decided to finish this quickly._

"_Gear second", I said and started to fight. More marines started to go down, but then I noticed something strange._

_There were even more of them than in the beginning of the fight!_

"_Did you finish off the other Straw hats!" the marine who was ordering the others around asked from someone who just ran to the scene. _

"_No", he said, shaking his head. I smirked, knowing that my crew wouldn´t go down so easily._

"_We thought that it would be more important to take down their captain first", a funny looking marine said. Seriously, he looked ridiculous! Well, his marine uniform was normal, but he had pink, long hair with yellow stripes and his hair was in pigtails even though he was a GUY! _

"_Sanji would be traumatized if he saw that guy", I thought, laughing a little while beating up the marines. One of them came at me from behind and one from the front, so I jumped in to the air and they hit each other, making me laugh._

"_Idiots!" the marine who was ordering the others around yelled. I had to admit that I agreed with him; these guys were hopeless idiots! I fought against them for a while more, and then I noticed them whispering something to each other, most likely plotting something._

"_Aargh!" one of them yelled suddenly "This is getting nowhere, I´m leaving!"_

"_Yeah, me too!" another marine yelled. Soon all of them were yelling the same. I was confused; what was going on?_

"_We can´t catch him, I´m leaving!" one yelled, and the others agreed._

"_Argh!" the one who had been yelling orders barked "We´ll give up, you won, stupid pirate!" _

_I watched as he turned around and started to pick up his hurt friends with the other marines that were still standing. I stared at them for a moment, but then I shrugged. Looks like marines can be smart sometimes too. Usually I don´t like it when people give up like this, but we´re in hurry so it doesn´t matter. I turned around and started to walk away, but then I felt something hit my shoulder._

"_A bullet? But bullets shouldn´t work on me… unless it´s made of sea stone!" I thought, taking a hold of my shoulder. I knew panicking wouldn´t help, so I turned around again just in time to avoid another bullet, probably made of sea stone, too. I looked at the smirking marines, realizing that I had fallen in to their trap._

"_Didn´t expect you to be that stupid, Straw hat!" the same guy who had been yelling the whole time said. I glared at him, thinking the easiest way out of this situation. Normally I wouldn´t think of running away, but first of all: I had already run away once and second of all: this was not a normal situation. Not normal at all, because in normal situation I wouldn´t have a bullet on my shoulder!_

_I dogged a bunch from the left, then a set of bullets from the right, which was the reason I didn´t notice the fist that was coming from behind. It hit me on the back, making me fall on to the ground._

"_Not so tough anymore huh, Straw hat?" one of the marines laughed, making the others of them laugh as well. I glared at them, kicking the marine with pigtails to his chin._

"_Why you little-!" he mumbled as the other marines took me down. This was looking bad and all because I had let my guard down and gotten a bullet on to my shoulder!_

"_Die!" one of the marines said, pointing a gun at me. I was about to say that it wouldn´t work on me, but then I remembered that the bullets were probably made of sea stone._

_I was in deep trouble._

"_Aargh!" I turned my attention to my left where I heard the scream from, seeing one of the marines on the ground, his head cut off._

"_What the-!" one of the marines yelled right before his head was cut off too._

"_Is it Roronoa!" the marine who was most likely the boss yelled._

"_Hell no", I though "That´s not Zoro´s way of fighting!"_

"_It´s Killer of the Kidd pirates!" one of the marines yelled. I turned my head towards the falling marines, seeing a long haired man with a mask on his face._

"_I feel like I´ve seen him before", I though, suddenly remembering: "Oh yeah, he´s the guy who was with that annoying redhead!"_

_I watched as he killed marines one by one, dodging bullets and punches. I was so concentrated to him that I realized that someone was behind me just when I got kicked on to the back. _

"_Hurry!" the one who had kicked me yelled "Let´s kill Straw hat now when we have a chance!"_

"_Oo ou!" I thought, barely dodging someone´s foot that was aimed to my head._

"_Not good", I thought, noticing at least ten marines pointing their guns to my head. I knew I wouldn´t die to it, but I also knew that I couldn´t dodge every bullet. I was in trouble._

_I dodged first three, but the fourth one hit my leg, making my moving harder._

"_Shit!" I cursed, failing to notice the marine behind me. He was pointing a gun at me and just when he was about to shoot, he got killed. By that blonde._

"_Focus!" he yelled at me, killing two marines who tried to attack him._

"_I am focusing!" I yelled back, kicking a marine away from me. I failed to notice one marine who came at me from behind. He kicked me on the back, sending me flying to a tree._

"_Fire!" he yelled to three other marines who aimed their guns at me. I couldn´t move; the sea stone bullets started to have effect on me. I heard the shots, but didn´t feel pain. The masked man was standing in front of me, having dodged the bullets. He ran towards the marines and started to kill them again. And that was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness. _

_End of flashback and Luffy´s POV_

"For some reason I lost consciousness all of sudden, so I don´t know what happened afterwards." Luffy told, shrugging.

Zoro glanced at Chopper, who understood the reason and said: "Blood lost"

Luffy titled his head to side, saying: "Really? Strange"

Nami slapped her forehead, saying: "Maybe to you, but not to normal people! Seriously, you´re impossible!"

"But the most important thing is that the captain is alive", Robin said, trying to change the subject before the navigator got violent. A smile appeared on Nami´s lips.

"You´re right", she said, making the others sigh in relief.

"But our captain is still an idiot!" she finished, hitting Luffy on the head. The others sweat dropped.

XXXXX

It was already late. Robin was still up as usual, Zoro had to keep watch in the crow´s nest and Luffy was sitting on Sunny´s head, thinking about something.

"Is something bothering you Luffy?" Robin asked, coming to the deck with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"No", Luffy said simply without looking at her. Robin shook her head, muttering: "You´re just like your father"

"Huh?" Luffy said, turning around. Robin blinked, but then she realized she hadn´t told Luffy where Kuma had sent her.

"I met your father two years ago when we got separated", Robin told.

"What!" Luffy yelled "Why didn´t you tell me?"

Robin shrugged.

"We were in a hurry, so agues I forgot to tell you when the situation calmed down." she said. Luffy nodded. They were quiet for a moment until Luffy asked: "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"…nothing…" Luffy said, changing his mind. He would have wanted to ask about Dragon, but something stopped him.

"If you say so. Goodnight", Robin said. She knew perfectly well what Luffy had been about to ask, but decided not to mention it.

"´Night", Luffy said, looking up at the sky again. He started to think the day´s events again.

"_That blond haired guy… why did he help me?" _he thought. He wasn´t as naive as he used to be; now he realized that it had to have some actual reason. But what, he didn´t know.

"_And there´s something else, too. Something…" _Luffy thought before drifting to sleep.

**A.N: How was it? I´m not really used to writing in first person´s POV, and since it was Luffy it was pretty hard, but I did my best. I mean seriously, it´s hard to imagine what Luffy thinks or does he even think of anything. And battle scenes are hard to write, too. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Instinct

**Chapter Three: Instinct**

A little before the straw hats left the island, Killer´s POV:

I ran towards the noise. I wasn´t in a hurry or anything, but I wasn´t in the mood of messing with weaklings either, so I decided to handle this quickly. I would go there, see who it was and leave, because if it was someone interesting then I need to inform captain and if it wasn´t I should just leave. When I was close enough I stopped and jumped in to a tree, hiding myself. I watched the scene in front of me and saw many marines fighting against only one man: Straw hat Luffy.

"_Where the hell is that idiot´s crew!" _I thought. I looked around but didn´t see them, so agues they were fighting elsewhere. I continued watching the Straw hats fight, noticing that his shoulder was bleeding. I didn´t know why I hadn´t left already, I knew I should tell about this to captain, but for some reason the way Straw hat fought bothered me.

After a while one of the marines was pointing a gun at Straw hat and he looked like he wouldn´t be able to dodge it. I rolled my eyes, but when I saw the marine actually trying to pull the trigger something snapped inside of me. I jumped out of the tree and killed the marine who was the closest. Then I killed another one, not even listening what the marines were yelling. I killed and beat up more and more, without regretting any of it. I mean why should I? They were humans too, sure, but they were enemies. And killing enemies was _never _wrong.

I gritted my teeth when one of the marines yelled to kill the Straw hat. There were thirteen of them, all pointing their guns at Straw hat. He wouldn´t be able to dodge them all, and the only thing I was able to think was: _"Why the hell do I even care!"_

I saw Straw hat dodge the first three bullets, but the fourth hit his leg. I cursed silently; he was such an idiot. Then I noticed the marine behind him that was pointing a gun at him. Before I even realized it I had chopped the marine´s head off and yelled to Straw hat: "Focus!"

"I am focusing!" Straw hat yelled at me, making me roll my eyes. I watched how he kicked a marine who was trying to attack him. Why doesn´t he kill them? I´m sure he wouldn´t be in this situation if he killed the enemy the moment he saw it, so why?

"Fire!" one of the marines yelled, getting my attention. There were three marines pointing their guns at Straw hat, who didn´t seem able to get up. I cursed under my breath.

"_Well since I´m already here"_, I thought, jumping between the marines and the Straw hat. I dodged the bullets easily and ran to kill more marines again.

"Straw hat is out, now´s our chance!"

"_What!" _I thought, turning my head quickly towards the Straw hat. He was lying on the ground, unconscious, probably from the blood loss.

That idiot.

I sighed, running between Straw hat and the shooting marines. I dodged the bullets, picked Straw hat up and jumped in to a tree. Then I jumped to another tree as fast as I could so that the marines' wouldn´t see me. I waited for about half a minute, but the marines were still focusing to the other tree. I had succeeded. I put Straw hat down and jumped back to the other tree without being seen, of course. Then I jumped down, killing two marines as I did so.

"He´s back!" one of the marines yelled. I jumped a little further of them to get more space to move. I scanned my surroundings. Straw hat was hidden to a tree and around me were only enemies.

Perfect.

Now was a perfect time to use my ability, the one I got from the Time Time Fruit. I slammed my hands together and jumped, making the time stop. This was my ability, but it wasn´t as useful as you may think. Why, you ask? Well, the thing is that when I use this ability I cannot control myself too well. If I start to run when using this ability, I´ll kill everything that is on my way. If I walk, I just throw them further. And the effect won´t go off until I return to the exact spot where I started the technique. That´s why I jumped and clasped my hands together; so that I wouldn´t go to the same place by accident.

When all the marines lay dead or at least unable to move on the ground, I realized the time again. There were screams, cursing, everything dying or badly hurt people would sound like. But I didn´t care, and why should I have? They were enemies after all.

I sighed, jumping to the tree to get Straw hat. I jumped down with him, killing a marine as I landed on top of him.

"K-killer of the… Kidd pirates…" one marine said from behind me, coughing blood "Why are you… he-helping… Straw hat?"

I didn´t answer because to tell you the truth, I didn´t know. It was just… instinct. Yeah, that´s what it was, I moved by my instincts. …but that led to another question: why did my instincts tell me to save Straw hat?

"_He has a big bounty on his head… if I killed him now my bounty would probably rise pretty much. But no, for some reason I can´t kill him." _I sighed; thinking wasn´t doing any good right now. I looked at Straw hats wounds. They weren´t really that bad, except maybe the bullet holes. The bullet that had hit his leg had gone through, but the first bullet that hit him was still in his shoulder.

"_Maybe I should take it off…" _I thought. I knew Kidd was already mad and would be even angrier if I took even longer, but it was nothing I couldn´t handle. He couldn´t and he wouldn´t kill me. I sighed, deciding to take the bullet out and that´s what I did. When it was over I started dragging Straw hat with me, looking for his ship but still not knowing why.

XXXXX

I saw his ship in the distance after walking a little in to a random direction. Someone said something, but I couldn´t really hear what. My hearing wasn´t bad or anything, not at all actually, but the person spoke quietly and I wasn´t really interested in listening either.

"_They saw me"_, I thought, seeing how the people on the ship tensed. I heard a black haired woman warn the others about me. Her name was Nico Robin, if I remember right. I lifted Straw hat up, saying: "I guess this belongs to you?"

"Luffy!" they all yelled and soon I felt Straw hat leave my hand. I didn´t have much time to react because Black leg and Roronoa attacked me. I glanced at the ship and saw that Straw hat was already there. I glanced at Roronoa while dodging Black leg´s kick.

"_Kidd will be mad if I take any longer"_, I thought with a sigh, deciding to end this quickly. Plus, I was getting bored. I used my devil fruit power again, kicking them both to the sea. Then I turned off my power, and raised my leg to air, just for sure. I don´t want anyone to know that I´ve eaten a devil fruit.

I noticed that Nico Robin was readying herself for a fight. I sighed again, not wanting this to take any more of my time.

"_This will take less time if I can avoid a fight"_, I thought, raising my hands up.

"Does your crew have a doctor?" I asked, not wanting to leave Straw hat like this.

"I am a doctor", a big, hairy man said. He must have been new, since I don´t remember seeing his wanted poster. And I didn´t know that they had a doctor in the crew either; I asked just for sure.

"Get him back to his feet", I said and pointed at Straw hat. I turned around and started to walk away, but something grabbed my legs, stopping me. I wasn´t fazed thought, I knew it was her devil fruit ability. But what I didn´t know why she bothered to do this when she should already have realized that she wouldn´t stand a chance against me. I looked at her, wanting an explanation.

"Do you actually think that we let you go and let you tell to your captain that we´re here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn´t see it.

"You can let me leave the hard way or the easy way, It´s your choice." I told with a smirk. I sighed, feeling her grip tighten.

"Well if that´s what you want", I started, easily getting away from her grasp "Then that´s what you get!"

I jumped on to their ship and kicked her against the railing, not bothering to use my devil fruit ability.

"Why you-"a big guy started. I wasn´t sure how strong he was, so I threw him over the railing while using my devil fruit ability. It was better to be too careful than too careless. I noticed how Burglar Cat, whose name I didn´t remember, went to stand in front of Straw hat and said: "We understood your point; could you please leave now?"

I nodded and hopped off of the ship. There was no point in staying, so I walked away. After I was sure that they couldn´t see me I jumped in to a tree to spy them. I still didn´t know why, but it didn´t matter right now. After the ship had left, I started to go back, thinking: _"Kidd´s going to be really angry."_

**A.N: I don´t know if Killer really has eaten a devil fruit or not, but in my story he has. I hope it explained how he beat Zoro and Sanji so easily. Anyway, please review.**


	4. Doubt

**Chapter Four: Doubt**

A little before Killer got back to his crew, Kidd´s POV:

"_Where the hell is he!" _I thought. Killer should have returned long time ago! I wasn´t worried; I knew he could take care of himself.

"Shouldn´t Killer be back already?" one of my men asked.

"Of course he should!" I snapped. I looked around, but I didn´t see Killer anywhere. Could something really have happened to him? No, that was not possible. Only I and he knew this, but he was actually stronger than me, which always annoyed me to no end.

But he was still the only one I could really trust.

I met him on my home island in South Blue when I was sixteen. His boat had been destroyed in a storm and he had swum to the beach with his last powers. Many things have happened since then, and even though I now have a big, strong crew, he is still the only one I can call a friend. But that was the reason why I was often afraid that someday he would leave and never come back. After all, he _is _stronger than me and could make his own crew if he wanted to.

"Captain, he´s back!" one of my crewmates yelled, getting my attention. I turned my head towards the direction Killer had left to and saw him walking back.

"What the hell took you so long!" I snapped, glaring at him. He walked lazily towards us and answered: "The marines saw me, so I decided to have a little chat with them."

I mentally shook my head; I knew what Killer meant by `chat´, but he should have returned earlier, and I´m sure he knew it too.

"Let´s go", I said and started to walk away, my crew following close behind me.

XXXXX

After the dinner I marched in to Killer´s room.

"Will you ever learn to knock?" Killer asked calmly, reading a book in his bed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I told you to come back soon", I said.

"No you didn´t" he said calmly without looking up. I paused.

"What?"

"I said that you didn´t" I was quiet for a moment. Now that I thought about it; he was right.

"I thought you were smart enough to know it without me saying it"

"I thought you were strong enough to make it without me for less than half an hour", Killer replied coolly. A vein popped on my head.

"I _am _strong enough without you", I spat.

"But you still need me", Killer said, turning another page.

"Only because of your intelligence, otherwise I would have kicked you out long time ago!"

"Sure…" Killer mumbled. I glared at him and stomped out of the room. He should have gotten the point now…

XXXXX

Killer´s POV:

I rolled my eyes when the captain stomped away; I always won our arguments. He never admits it, but I know he would be mentally lost without me. He needed me, because he trusted me and I trusted him. But to be honest I was wondering if he would still trust me if he finds out that I helped Straw hat. I should have told him, but I didn´t. Would he be mad at me? Okay, a stupid question, of course he would. ….but how mad?

"Ugh!" I yelled, slamming my book shut. I´m thinking like some teenage girl about her boyfriend!

"I need some fresh air…" I mumbled, getting off of my bed. I hope I won´t see the captain, ´cause I´m sure that he hasn´t calmed down yet.

XXXXX

On Thousand Sunny, third person´s POV:

Luffy woke up with a yelp when a fist connected with his face.

"What the hell?" he yelled, holding his nose.

"Idiot!" Nami, who had just punched him, yelled.

"What did I do?" Luffy asked, confused. Robin came to them and answered: "You weren´t in the men´s bedroom and you didn´t come to breakfast, so she was worried."

Nami glared at Luffy and grossed her arms, wanting an explanation. Luffy blinked and then his eyes widened.

"I MISSED THE BREAKFAST!"

BAM!

Nami hit Luffy on the head.

"OW! What was that for!" he yelled, holding his head.

"We were worried and you just think about food, you idiot!" Nami yelled and stomped away.

"What´s wrong with Nami?" Luffy asked, turning to Robin.

"Like I said; she was worried. You´ve never missed a meal before", Robin told. Luffy shrugged.

"Agues so", he said, "But now to the breakfast!" and with that he ran to the kitchen.

XXXXX

Killer sighed while washing the dishes; Kidd was still mad at him.

"_He seriously needs to crow up"_, Killer thought, putting away the plate he had dried. He still remembered the day he had met Kidd like yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Young man with blonde hair swam to the nearest island with his last powers. When he finally got to his destination he was so tired that he couldn´t even move. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a pair of black boots._

_End of flashback_

Killer sighed; seven years was a long time.

"_And in seven years that idiot of a captain hasn´t changed at all"_, he thought, drying the last plate. These seven years had been eventful and challenging, and that´s what he wanted from his life. He lived day by day without any dreams, but that was fine for him. Or maybe Kidd´s dream coming true was his dream. Yes, that was probably it, because he was always trying to please his captain.

"_I just wish he would someday show me the fact that he appreciates me"_, Killer thought, putting the plates to their places. He knew that Kidd respected him in his own way, but it really would have been nice if he had shown it once in a while.

"_I´m being stupid; that´s just the way he is." _and with those thoughts Killer left from the kitchen.

**A.N: Do you think this was boring? Well the next chapter will have more action, so don´t worry. Review?**


	5. Admiral Kizaru's attack

**Chapter Five: Admiral Kizaru´s attack**

Two weeks later:

Kidd was bored; they hadn´t had a good fight in a while and playing card all day long wasn´t what he wanted. Seriously, they were in the New World; there was supposed to be some action here!

"Marines ahead!" the lookout person yelled. Kidd smirked; it was time for some action! Speaking of time…

"Do we run or do we fight?" Killer, who had just come to his captain, asked.

"What do you think, idiot?" Kidd said with a smirk. Killer smirked too.

"Should I speed things up?" he asked.

"Captain, what´s the plan?" one of Kidd´s men asked, coming to the deck.

"Tell everyone that Killer is going to `speed things up.´" Kidd said. His crewmate smirked.

"Got it", he said, leaving for the others. Three minutes later the same man came to tell them that everyone was in their positions.

"Good. Killer; it´s your turn", Kidd said with a smirk. Killer nodded and activated his devil fruit power. They had done this before, too. It was a great way to catch the enemy by surprise. When the time was stopped, Killer took their small row boat and started to row it towards the marines. With Killer´s powers it didn´t take long to reach the marine ship and he jumped on it and started to row it towards their ship. That didn´t take long either and soon the ships were next to each others. Killer was about to go release the time when he heard a noise from the marine ship.

"_What was that!" _he thought. He stayed still for about two minutes, but heard nothing anymore.

"_Just my imagination, huh?" _Killer thought. Just when he was about to jump back to their ship, something pierced his side.

"Gah!" he yelled, spitting blood. He fell to his knees and held his side.

"_What the hell! No one should be able to move right now!" _Killer cursed in his mind, looking behind his back. His eyes widened under the mask when he saw the man in yellow suit.

Admiral Kizaru.

"_How can he move! It should be impossible!" _Killer thought, staring at the big nosed marine.

"My my… what do we have here?" he asked, slowly walking closer.

"How in hell can you move!" Killer yelled, standing up. Kizaru titled his head to side, asking: "What do you mean?"

Killer paused; Kizaru hadn´t realized what was going on? In that case he still had a chance! He ran off as fast as he could, wanting to release the time. However, Kizaru was faster than him. The big nosed marine knew he was planning something, so he decided to make him stop by flashing in front of him and kicking him against the mast.

Killer spit out blood, this time holding his stomach where Kizaru had kicked.

"So this is the power of a supernova?" Kizaru said with a laugh. Killer narrowed his eyes, charging towards him. He hit the big nose in the face; thanks to the results of training his haki. Kizaru walked a couple of meters back, rubbing his face.

"My my, that actually felt." he mumbled.

"_Felt? It didn´t do any damage!" _Killer wondered. This was getting troublesome; he needed to find a way to end this quickly.

"_If I can get the time move again then we could probably escape"_, Killer thought, dodging Kizaru´s kick just in time.

"You´re slow", Kizaru commented, kicking Killer on the stomach again. Killer held his stomach and charged at Kizaru again, hoping to do some damage this time. Before he could hit him Kizaru sent a beam of light from his finger through Killer´s left shoulder. He hissed in pain, taking a hold of his shoulder. He was already starting to feel dizzy because of the blood loss, he had to end this fast.

"You should just give up", Kizaru said, earning a glare from Killer. He charged at Kizaru again, this time successfully cutting a pretty deep wound to his arm. For once it was Kizaru´s face that changed.

"You…" he muttered, grasping his arm.

"Oh? Did that actually hurt?" Killer asked with a smirk. Kizaru charged at him in rage, but he dodged the kick rather easily.

"_His anger is blinding him, at this rage I might win!" _Killer thought, but his joy soon vanished when he saw Kizaru smirk.

"I feel a lot better after releasing my anger", Kizaru thought aloud, wiping dust from his suit.

"_Don´t tell me he´s just playing around!" _Killer thought, annoyed and terrified at the same time.

"Time to get serious", Kizaru added. With a speed of light, literally, he was in front of Killer and kicked him against the mast again. Before he could stand up Kizaru stepped on his arm, making it brake. Still not satisfied, Kizaru stepped on his back with full force, making him cough blood.

"Can´t a supernova do any better than this?" he asked with laughter in his voice, stepping on Killer´s back again.

Killer glared at him from under his mask. He felt furious and humiliated; how could he be so careless! He had trusted in to his devil fruit´s power way too much this time; he hadn´t realized that there could be someone, who his power didn´t affect, on the marine ship.

"_But I won´t give up!" _Killer thought _"I need to at least get the time to move again so that the others can protect themselves!"_

Killer started to stand up, holding his side.

"Ooh?" Kizaru said with an amused smirk.

"The fight… isn´t over!" Killer yelled, spitting blood away from his mouth.

"Yes it is", Kizaru said and kicked his face, causing a loud crack go through the air.

"Looks like his skull broke apart", Kizaru muttered and turned around to get someone else to clean up the body.

Killer looked at Kizaru´s back. Did he think he was dead? Good; now a surprise attack was possible. He got up as silently as he could and took a deep, silent breath.

"_Here it goes"_, he thought and charged towards Kizaru, stabbing him on the back with his weapon he hadn´t used earlier. To his relief it caught Kizaru completely by surprise and sunk to his back. Killer had, of course, used haki, so the wound didn´t heal right away. He stabbed Kizaru two times more before kicking him against the mast.

"_I need to get the time to move"_, Killer thought, hopping back to their ship and releasing the time.

"We need to escape!" was the first thing he yelled after getting back on to the ship.

"What!" Kidd barked, but then he noticed the state Killer was in. The crew´s doctor ran to him without a word.

"What happened!" Kidd asked, anger and shock visible in his voice.

"My power didn´t affect admiral Kizaru. We need to leave as fast as we can", Killer told, looking at his captain with a look that said `you better listen to me or we will all be in big trouble.´

"Let´s go!" Kidd barked and got everyone on the move to leave.

"Killer", the crew´s doctor said "Your mask is broken; it can fall off any time now."

Killer touched his mask lightly, deciding that it was time for him to get a new one.

"_Maybe a blood red one this time… or pitch black." _he thought as the doctor helped him up so that they could go to the infirmary. The ship started to move with an amazing speed and Killer automatically sighed in relief.

XXXXX

On the marine ship Kizaru was getting up.

"What happened, admiral!" one of the marines asked after seeing that Kizaru was wounded.

"Kidd pirates attacked. Where were you?" Kizaru asked, rubbing his head.

"We were on our way as soon as we saw their ship, sir!" the marine replied.

"That´s weird", Kizaru muttered, looking at the horizon.

"Should we go after them, sir?" the marine asked.

"That´s not necessary, I can give them a goodbye gift from here." Kizaru said, wiping dust and blood from his suit.

"Huh?" Kizaru walked to the front of the ship and started to send blasts of light towards the enemies.

XXXXX

Most of the pirates yelled in surprise when the blast of light hit their ship.

"Damn you, Kizaru!" Kidd cursed, barely keeping his balance as the ship rocked. Killer on the other hand had fallen over and was now trying to get up with few others.

"Another one is coming!" one of the men yelled right before a beam of light struck him.

"That idiot!" Kidd yelled, looking one of his men who fell dead on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw a huge amount of beams coming towards them. Some of them went past the ship, some of them hit it. Some of them hit the pirates, but no one else died, at least not yet.

"They´re not chasing us, so we will be in safe distance soon!" the lookout person yelled, making the others sigh in relief.

"Woah!" everyone turned their heads towards the voice, seeing their badly wounded cook falling overboard.

"Damn it!" Killer cursed and ran to the other side of the ship, grapping the cook´s hand just in time. He pulled him back on board and sat down; his wounds were still bleeding and he was starting to feel really dizzy from all the blood loss. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your wounds need to be treated", Kidd said, helping him up. When they started to head towards the infirmary a final blow hit the ship, separating the captain and the first mate from each other.

"Killer!" Kidd yelled eyes wide when Killer fell overboard.

Killer gripped a hold of a piece of their ship that had fallen off, trying to stay on surface.

"_This is bad"_, he thought, trying to drag himself on the piece of wood.

"Killer!" he heard Kidd yell from the ship.

"I´m fine!" he forced himself to yell "Go without me; I´ll catch up with you later!"

He was surprised when Kidd yelled: "I won´t leave you there!"

And right after that a beam of light hit the little piece of wood where Killer was, dragging him underwater.

"Killer!" Kidd yelled.

"Captain, we need to go!" the lookout person yelled. Kidd closed his eyes for a moment before yelling: "Let´s go!"

"_Killer, I… I will become stronger and avenge your dead. I swear it!" _Kidd thought.

"What about Killer, captain?" the cook that Killer had helped, asked. Normally Kidd would have yelled at someone who questioned his decisions, but right now he didn´t care.

"He told us to go without him", he said _"And we wouldn´t probably had been able to save him in time with all those wounds of his."_

**A.N: There! Was it sad? Or lame? Boring? Tell me your opinion!**


	6. The day they met

**Chapter Six: The day they met**

Kidd stared to the sky, his face blank. In the morning he had complained to Killer how boring he had, and then he had gotten some excitement. But with getting that excitement he had lost his only friend, the light of his life.

_Flashback from 7 years ago, Kidd´s POV:_

_I walked on the beach when I saw something wash ashore._

"_Is that… a person?" I wondered, walking closer. I had no intention to help him, of course. I just wanted to ask what happened, since he seemed to be in a pretty bad shape._

_When I got to in front of him, he tried to look up at me but then he died. Okay, just kidding; he fainted. I looked at him from head to toes; he seemed to be the same age as me, or probably a little younger. He had shoulder length blond hair in a ponytail, pretty girly if you ask me, tattered jeans and a white t-shirt… or at least I think it was once white._

"_I´ll just leave him there", I thought, but I didn´t leave. Maybe I should help him after all? No, that would ruin my reputation! I am Kidd, the cruelest person on the island!_

_XXXXX_

_In the end I ended up carrying him to my house. If someone saw I could just say that I was going to torture him for stepping on my feet or something. The stupid people of this island would definitely believe it._

_When I got to my house I threw him on the couch of the living room. That was all I could do; I didn´t know how to do any first aid and I couldn´t go call the doctor._

"_The doctor wouldn´t do his job properly if it was me asking and it would ruin my reputation!" I thought, annoyed. I just needed to wait until that guy woke up …if he´ll wake up._

_XXXXX_

_I woke up in the middle of the night to a loud thud._

"_Looks like the blonde is awake", I thought, getting up. He had recovered surprisingly quickly. _

_When I got to the living room I saw him sitting on the floor, rubbing his head._

"_He probably fell from the couch… tsh, idiot." I thought, walking closer. He apparently heard my steps since he turned around to look at me._

"_Where am I?" was the first thing he said. I rolled my eyes._

"_In my house", I replied, not bothering to give him a better answer._

"_Okay", he said, realizing that he wasn´t getting any better answer even if he asked for one. He was quiet for a moment until he asked: "How did I get here?"_

"_You swam to shore and fainted. I saw you so I carried you here", I replied. There was no point in not telling him._

"_Really? Thank you", he said._

"_Were you in a shipwreck or something?" I asked as my curiosity won. He lowered his head, mumbling: "I´m not sure"_

"_And what´s that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I think I´ve lost my memory", he said, so quietly that I could barely hear him._

"_You think? You either have or you haven´t! Which one is it?" I asked. Is this guy making fun of me or something?_

"_Well I remember something, but I don´t think it´s any use." he said. I rolled my._

"_Whatever" I said "What do you _do _remember?"_

"_The first thing I remember is waking up in some kind of cell… I think. And marines" I raised an eyebrow at this. This guy was a pirate, huh?_

"_So you´re a pirate?" I asked. He shrugged._

"_I´m not sure… when they realized that I don´t remember anything they let me leave." he said. I nodded; that was believable enough. There was a long silence, and then he broke it: "Umm... this might be a bit rude, but do you have any food? I´m starving"_

"_Yeah, I do, but you better not complain about the taste!" I said, going to get food. When my father still lived he always threw up almost all my cooking. Seriously, it wasn´t _that _bad! I glared at him when he laughed._

"_Don´t worry, I won´t." he said. Then it was quiet again. When I got the food ready he spoke again: "What´s your name?"_

"_Kidd. Eustass Kidd", I said, not really caring if he knew my name or not "Do you even remember your name?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head. Great, just great. What the hell was I supposed to do with this guy!_

"_Well that sure is bothersome", I said, giving him his food._

"_Yeah… sorry", he agreed._

"_Go back to sleep once you´ve eaten", I said. I´d think what to do with him tomorrow, but right now I wanted to sleep._

"_I will, thanks." he said and continued eating. I gave him a final glance before going back to sleep._

_XXXXX_

_I woke up when I heard some noise from the kitchen/living room. Luckily I remembered the guy from yesterday; otherwise I would have barked in there and stabbed him with a knife or something._

"_But what the hell is he doing; making so much noise?" I wondered, leaving my bedroom. He better not had caused any problems._

_When I got to the kitchen I saw him washing dishes._

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Washing dishes", he replied. Was he making fun of me or something?_

"_I can see that; I meant _why _are you washing them?"_

"_You helped me, so now I´m helping you." he answered simply, not even glancing at my direction._

"_Whatever", I said and started to make breakfast. There was no point in even trying to start a fight since he was clearly too calm headed for one. The blonde got the dishes done soon, so I motioned him to set the table. It´s not that I couldn´t have done it, but since he didn´t have anything else to do he could do it._

_After we had eaten I told him the direction of the doctor´s house, just for sure. He thanked me and left towards it. I looked after him and closed the door._

_End of flashback and Kidd´s POV._

Kidd sighed; he already missed his first mate.

"I didn´t even get to apologize from him", he mumbled, thinking about the reason why Killer always wore that ugly mask.

"Captain, time for the dinner!" the cook of the Kidd pirates yelled.

"Coming", Kidd said, taking a last glance to the ocean before walking away.

**A.N: First of all, I know Kidd was a bit OOC, but there is a reason for it and it will be told in later chapters (but not in the next one.) I stopped writing their past in this chapter because the rest would have been too hard to write in Kidd´s POV. And if someone´s wondering: yes, the Straw hats will be in the next chapter again. Review, please?**


	7. Questions

**Chapter Seven: Questions**

"Everyone, get to your positions!" Nami yelled on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. There was a terrible storm and everyone was doing their best to keep the Sunny in course and empty from water.

"This is the worst storm my eyes have ever seen!" Brook told "Even though I have no eyes! Yohohohoo!"

"Shut up and watch your steps!" Sanji yelled. The deck was slippery and Brook, as well as couple of others, had already fallen over a few times.

"Watch out everyone; a huge wave is going to hit us!" Nami yelled right before a huge wave hit the ship.

"Is everyone alright!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah", everyone said. Zoro got up, yelling: "Devil fruit users; get inside! It´s too dangerous on the deck for you!"

Brook and Chopper obeyed immediately; glad that they could get in to a safer place.

"Luffy, Robin, it means you too!" Zoro cleared when the two didn´t leave.

"But I wanna stayyy!" Luffy whined.

"Let's go Luffy" Robin said, dragging Luffy behind her with her powers.

"And where do you think you´re going?" Sanji asked when noticing Usopp walking after the two devil fruit users. Usopp froze.

"I uh… well somebody has to look after Luffy and the others, right?" he asked nervously, earning a hit on the head from Nami.

"Get back to work!" she hissed. Usopp mumbled something, but obeyed anyway. Now there were only five of them on the deck, so they had to be careful.

"Guys, there´s someone in the water!" Usopp yelled suddenly, seeing a person in the waves. He was holding on to a piece of wood, barely staying on the surface.

"Where?" Zoro asked, gazing at the sea.

"Over there, at three o´clock!" Usopp shouted. Everyone turned their heads towards the said direction and saw what Usopp had seen.

"Get Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

"Huh?"

"Just get him!"

Usopp ran inside, and a couple of seconds later he came back out with Luffy.

"What is it?" Luffy asked. Zoro ignored his question and said: "Oi, Curly brow, grab Luffy´s hand."

"Why would I do that, Marimo?" Sanji asked, annoyed.

"Just do it!" Zoro hissed. Sanji was about to protest, but made 180 degrees turn in attitude when Nami yelled: "Just do it, Sanji-kun!"

"Right away, Nami-san!" Sanji yelled, grabbing Luffy´s arm.

"Now, Zoro, your plan?" Nami asked, turning to the green haired swordsman.

"Since Curly brow can run on water he can ran to get that guy. When he gets him Luffy will pull them back", Zoro told.

"Why can´t he just stretch his arm out to the sea and grab the guy?" Nami asked.

"Because the waves are big; he might not be able to get the guy." Zoro explained.

"But that´s just a maybe, right?" Nami asked.

"Curly brow has a better chance on getting him than Luffy does!" Zoro hissed, annoyed.

"WHATEVER! That guy can drown at any moment so if you want to save him do it _now!_" Usopp yelled suddenly, silencing everyone.

"Shit!" Sanji cursed, jumping over the railing while holding Luffy´s hand. He ran to the guy quite easily, but this was where the problems would start anyway. It was easy for him to run on water, but could he run fast enough not to sink while carrying someone?

"_Well I can´t know for sure without trying"_, he thought, lifting the guy on to his shoulder. He ran towards the ship as fast as he could, wishing that there wouldn´t be any big waves before he got on to the ship.

"_Almost there!" _Sanji thought, only to notice the big wave coming from behind him.

"Oh shit!" he cursed. Luckily the others noticed the wave too and Luffy pulled them on board.

THUMP!

Sanji landed right on Zoro.

"LUFFY!" they both screamed in unison.

"Sorry", their captain said. Franky pigged up the guy, noticing that he looked familiar.

"Hey… do we know this guy from somewhere?" he asked, getting everyone´s attention.

"It´s Killer of the Kidd pirates!" Nami realized.

"Great", Zoro said sarcastically.

"Well, captain, should we help him?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigar. Luffy looked at him and the others smirked.

"Chopper, get over here!" Zoro shouted. The little reindeer ran to the deck in seconds, knowing that when he was needed it meant somebody had gotten hurt. As soon as he saw Killer he yelled: "Bring him to the infirmary!"

Chopper and Franky both went to the infirmary. Chopper looked at Killer´s wounds with a worried look.

"If I don´t tend these wounds immediately he might die", Chopper told.

"Well then you better get to work. I´ll get Robin sis to help you", Franky said and left. A moment later Robin came in, saying: "Franky said that you need help."

"Yeah", Chopper nodded "He´s badly wounded. Hold him still while I stitch his wounds."

Robin nodded and they started operating.

XXXXX

Two hours later the storm had calmed down and everyone were in the kitchen eating and waiting for Chopper and Robin to finish the operation.

"Do you think that that guy will be okay?" Usopp asked.

"Who knows; his wounds seemed to be pretty bad." Sanji told.

"Of course he´ll be okay; Chopper´s the one taking care of him!" Luffy stated confidently.

"Yeah", Zoro agreed. If someone could help that guy it was Chopper. And besides there wasn´t any use of being negative now was there?

Everyone´s heads turned towards the door when Robin came in.

"…well?" Nami managed to ask.

"He´s going to be okay" Robin told.

"Told you so", Zoro said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Marimo." Sanji said.

And a fight began.

"What´s that?" Luffy asked, pointing at Killer´s mask that Robin was holding.

"This is Killer-san´s mask. It was broken, so we took it off." Robin told.

"Let me see; I might be able to fix it." Franky suggested. Robin tossed the helmet to Franky, who observed it and said: "Yep, this thing´s easy to fix."

XXXXX

It was already late when Robin returned to the infirmary only to find Chopper fighting against sleep.

"You should go to sleep" she said.

"But what about him?" Chopper asked, pointing at Killer.

"I´ll watch over him" Robin said, adding: "And if something happens I´ll come to get you."

"Okay", Chopper said, getting up and leaving. Robin sat on Chopper´s chair and started to read a book she had with her.

XXXXX

Around the midnight Robin glanced at Killer, thinking that he had just said something. But his eyes were closed and he was laying still.

"_I must have imagined it"_, she thought. But then she heard it again and realized that Killer was talking in his sleep. She leaned closer, trying to hear what he was saying.

"A… fy…" he mumbled while turning his head from side to side. Robin raised an eyebrow; was he having a nightmare?

"…ce… Luffy…" he mumbled, making Robin freeze. Did he just say Luffy?

"_It is possible"_, she thought _"He saved Luffy earlier, so they might know each other from somewhere."_

After five minutes he hadn´t said anything anymore, leaving Robin to wonder whatever she had heard right or not. She titled her head to side, finally taking a look at his face properly: there was nothing in it that could attach much attention, excluding the big circle with a moon in it on his cheek.

"_It looks like a burn mark"_, her eyes narrowed _"But it´s way too neat to have come from an accident."_

She raised her hand in attempt to touch his mark but as soon as her hand touched his cheek his eyes flew wide open. Faster than she could react he had jumped up and pinned her against the wall with her facing the wall. He took a knife from the table and pressed it against Robin´s neck.

"Don´t scream or else", he said, pressing the knife deeper on Robin´s neck. She gritted her teeth.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly.

"On the ship of the Straw hat pirates", Robin replied, trying to think a way out of this situation.

"Do you have any proofs?" he asked, making her blink. He wanted _proofs? _Seriously?

"If you´d look at my face you´d know I´m telling the truth. You saw me on the ship after you had saved Luffy", Robin wasn´t sure, but she thought that he had flinched when Luffy was mentioned. She let out a little yelp when Killer turned her around, holding her arms above her head with his other hand and pressing the knife against her throat with the other. Robin, since being used to these kinds of situations, was able to keep straight face. She could see from his face that he recognized her, but whatever it was a good or bad thing she didn´t know.

She released the breath she didn´t know she had been holding when he took the knife way from her throat.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"We saw you in the sea, so we picked you on board." Robin told. Killer raised an eyebrow, asking: "Why would you help an enemy?"

"Are you really one to ask that?" she said back. There was a long silence and the he let go of her arms.

"You do have poi-"Killer couldn´t finish his sentence when Robin´s shoe already collided with his face. He fell on the floor with a loud thud and Robin pinned him down with her powers.

"That´s unfair, you know?" Killer said. Robin narrowed her eyes at her and put more hands to hold him down. She took a needle from the table and stuck the liquid in it to Killer´s arm. Killer looked at the needle, unfazed.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"You´ll realize soon enough", was all Robin said.

"…where´s my mask?"

"It broke" and then they were quiet again. After ten minutes had passed Robin let go of Killer, but he didn´t move. Or actually he couldn´t move.

"_Great, that liquid was for paralyzing me!" _Killer thought sarcastically. Robin lifted him up with her powers and placed him back on his bed.

"Got anything to say?"

"Not really"

"Then you probably won't mind if I ask something, do you?" Killer managed to turn his head towards Robin, telling her to continue.

"You were repeating Luffy´s name in your sleep. Care to tell me why?" Robin saw him tensing, which confirmed that she had heard right.

"None of your business", he said finally. Robin narrowed her eyes.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"It just isn´t. Now could you just let me sleep?"

"If you won´t answer I´ll ask Luffy", Robin said.

"Whatever", Killer said, ending the conversation. Robin sighed, deciding to ask if Luffy knew something.

"_But it´s already late… I´ll ask in the morning." _she decided. She glanced at Killer whose eyes were closed. Did he really fall asleep already?

"_Doesn´t matter"_, Robin thought and continued to read her book. However she did glance at Killer every once in a while to make sure he was actually asleep.

**A.N: Was it confusing? I was **_**supposed to **_**give more hints in this chapter, but I decided to leave them for the next chapter after all. The next chapter is probably pretty short, because I´ve already decided how to end it (the way I was supposed to end this one.) And before somebody asks; no, Killer and Luffy weren´t lovers! XD Review please.**


	8. The one that was lost long ago

**A.N: Sorry, the chapter´s a really short one.**

**Chapter Eight: The one that was lost long ago**

It was 7 o´clock in the morning and Robin glanced down to Killer´s bed, only to notice that he was already awake.

"´Morning", he said lamely. Robin continued to look at him, but didn´t say anything.

"Fine, don´t say anything then." he said in bored tone.

"Do you care to tell me what you have to do with our captain?" asked Robin.

"Nah", Killer said. Robin narrowed her eyes and smirked suddenly, causing Killer to raise his eyebrow.

"Then I´ll ask from Luffy"

"Sure, go ahead." Killer said, smirking at Robin´s slightly surprised face.

"Okay then", she said, standing up.

"Tell him to stop by", Killer said lazily. Robin blinked, wondering what Killer was planning. In the end she just shrugged and left.

Killer chuckled and put his hands behind his head. The drug had worn off long time ago, but why should he tell her that?

"_Now I just need to wait for Luffy"_

XXXXX

Robin went to the kitchen and, to her surprise, everyone else was already there.

"Good morning, Robin-chan!" Sanji said when he noticed Robin.

"Good morning", she said.

"Robin, how´s Killer?" Chopper asked and slapped Luffy´s hand away from his food.

"He´s awake and judging from his attitude he´s fine, too."

"Did that bastard do something to you?" Sanji asked, looking like he was about to kill someone.

"He attacked me in the middle of the night, but I got him under control." Robin replied.

"How?" Zoro asked.

"I drugged him" she answered simply, causing the others to sweat drop.

"_She´s a devil!" _thought Usopp.

"_Not surprised"_ Zoro thought with a scowl.

"_Robin is scary!" _Chopper thought.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"Luffy!" everyone except Zoro, Sanji and Robin yelled.

"What?" he asked stupidly, making Robin laugh. Nami sighed.

"Never mind", she said.

"By the way Luffy", Robin said, getting everyone´s attention "He wants to talk to you."

"Really? Why?" he asked while stuffing food in to his mouth.

"I don´t know", Robin said and sat down.

"Well I´ll go see him after I´ve eaten", Luffy said and continued his meal.

"Won´t it be dangerous? I mean he´s pretty strong…" Usopp said.

"Then why don´t you go with him?" Zoro asked, making the long nose go pale.

"Naah, I´ll be fine." Luffy said.

"That's right! Zoro, don´t you trust our captain?" Usopp asked "Of course I, the Great Captain Usopp, can come and take him down if he causes any problems."

"That´s a good thing to hear", Sanji said "Because he´s already standing in the doorway."

"WHAT!" Usopp shouted, jumping up in fear.

"Just kidding", Sanji said, making the others laugh.

"Neh, Usopp?" Chopper said, getting Usopp´s attention "Can´t you beat him after all?"

"O-of course I can!" Usopp said and quickly added: "But it would have been hard now because I don´t have my new secret weapon with me right now!"

"New secret weapon! Awesome!" Chopper and Luffy yelled with stars in their eyes.

"Why are you believing it!" Nami asked, hitting Luffy on the head.

XXXXX

After Luffy had eaten he left for the infirmary.

"Oi Robin, why does he want to see Luffy?" Usopp asked, making Robin shrug.

"I don´t know"

"Should somebody have gone with him after all?" Sanji asked.

"Don´t you trust our captain?" Zoro asked with a smirk and the fight began. Luckily it ended soon when Nami hit them both on the head and yelled: "Shut up!"

XXXXX

Killer looked up when the door opened. Luffy entered, asking: "What did you want to talk ab-"

He stopped. Killer didn´t have his mask on and his face… it looked so familiar. But Luffy knew he couldn´t be the one he thought he was because he had this weird mark on his left cheek.

"_But maybe he just got it later"_, he argued with himself. He was standing still as statue; his common sense and eyes fighting against each other.

Killer looked at him with a curious expression, waiting for him to say something. But he didn´t. He rolled his eyes and said: "Did a cat steal your tongue, Luf?"

Luffy´s eyes widened; he knew this voice, he definitely knew it! But it couldn´t be… or could it?

"Sabo?" he asked. Killer rolled his eyes and said sarcastically: "No, the Santa Claus. Of course it´s me, you little idiot!"

Luffy stared at Killer, who turned out to be his long lost brother, with wide eyes. Sabo blinked and waived his hand.

"Anyone home?" he asked with a laugh. Luffy stood still for a moment more and then a smile slowly took its place on his face.

"Sabo!" he yelled, running to hug his older brother. Sabo laughed, returning the hug.

"Luffy, you´re the same crybaby as always." Sabo said after he noticed that his brother had started to cry.

"And you´re as mean as Ace!" Luffy said with a pout. They looked at each other for a moment and then they both started to laugh.

"You never chance!" Sabo said. Luffy stopped laughing and his face darkened.

"But you do"

Sabo´s smile fell.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?" Luffy asked, meaning why he didn´t come back to them. And why was he in Kidd´s crew. And where did the mark come from. Everything.

"It´s a long story", Sabo said.

"I don´t care" Luffy said "Tell me!"

Sabo sighed; there was no way out of this for him.

"Okay" he said.

_Twelve years earlier, Sabo´s POV:_

_I set out to the sea with a small fishing boat. I was happy, thinking that I could finally be free. But then it came; a huge ship with world nobles in it. They shot at my boat and it caught in to fire. When I tried to turn out the fire, they shot again. My whole boat was destroyed and I fell in to the ocean. I had a large wound on my side, so I was barely conscious. After a few minutes everything went black._

**A.N: *claps her hands* Excellent work from Yasaonna-Chan, realizing only after two chapters who Killer was. Chu545 and Hyouton Inuki did well too, realizing that Killer might be Sabo after chapter seven. And let's also mention Annabelle, who guessed after chapter six that Killer might have known Luffy. Excellent work everyone!**

**(Please review)**


	9. Sabo's past: Revolution army

**Chapter Nine: Sabo´s past; Revolution army **

"If you lost your consciousness then how did you survive?" Luffy asked.

"I´m coming to that"

_Twelve years ago, Sabo´s POV:_

_When I woke up I was in a warm bed and judging from the smell I was in a hospital._

"_Aw damn it! I better not be in High town!" I cursed silently._

"_So you´re awake already?" a slightly familiar voice asked from my left. I turned my head and saw the same man I had seen in town when the Gray Terminal was burned down. I nodded, being too confused to say anything yet. For some reason he laughed. Was there something on my face? Apparently he noticed my confused look since he said: "Sorry, you were just out of cold for so long that our head doctor was sure that you wouldn´t survive."_

_I blinked. HOW IN HELL WAS THAT FUNNY! That´s what I wanted to yell at him, but I didn´t have enough energy to do so. The man must have realized that I didn´t get his point when he continued: "But I was pretty sure you would survive, so we made a bet. And I won"_

_If I wasn´t in so bad condition I would probably have hit him._

"_Somebody´s pain is somebody´s happiness", I muttered and he laughed even more._

"_Agues so!" he said. Then his face darkened and he asked seriously: "You were in a really bad condition. What happened?"_

_O ou, now I was in trouble. If I said I was shot because I sailed on my own pirate ship I would probably be turned in to the World Government. Then I would probably be seen by Grandpa or even worse; sent back to my father. I need to think of something and fast!_

"_I don´t remember…" I lied, hoping that he´d buy it._

"_Well maybe this helps you to get your memory back", he said, pulling something black from his sleeve. It was my flack! _

_Apparently I had looked like I recognized it because he smirked. I´m so stupid!_

"_So you´re a pirate?" he asked. I nodded; there was no point in trying to lie now. There was a moment of silence and then he broke in to laughter. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with this guy!_

"_And now I won another bet", he explained, making me sweat drop. Somebody bet with him that I was a pirate? I bet that the tattoo faced guy didn´t show him the flag!_

_But there was one thing that still bugged me._

"_Where am I?" I asked quietly. My throat was as dry as sand._

"_On my ship´s medical room", he said. In a ship?_

"_So you´re a pirate too?" I asked. For some reason he laughed again. Was this guy drunk or something?_

"_No" No? Oh crab, if he was a marine I was doomed._

"_A marine?"_

"_Hell no!" he yelled. So this guy wasn´t a pirate but didn´t like marines? Then what was he? Apparently he knew what I was thinking because he said: "A revolutionist"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I am a revolutionist", he repeated. Revolutionist, huh? I´ve heard of them; they´re against the World Government! Well I could be in a worse place or even dead, so there´s no use to complain._

"_How did I get here?" I asked._

"_Well I and the head doctor were fishing with one of our friends" I raised an eyebrow at that "And then I saw something in the water. Or actually someone"_

"_So you swam to get me?"_

"_No"_

"_No? Why?"_

"…_.I can´t swim…"_

_I raised an eyebrow, asking: "A man your age can´t swim?"_

"_Shut up, brat! I ate devil´s fruit!" he yelled. So he was short tempered?_

"_A devil´s fruit huh…"_

"_Oh yeah, you don´t probably know what it is." he said. A vein popped on my head as I yelled: "I _do_ know what it is!"_

_Now it was his turn to start mocking me when he asked: "Oh really?"_

"_Yeah! I know it takes away your ability to swim, I know there are many different kinds of them and I also know an idiot who ate one by accident!" I yelled. After that I started coughing. My throat was way too dry for this._

"_You shouldn´t yell" Mr. Tattoo face said seriously. Honestly, what the hell is wrong with him?_

"_The wound in your side was pretty deep. If you move around it´ll open" he continued. I touched my side and winched; it hurt like hell!_

"_See?" I had no chance to answer when my stomach started growling. One, two, three!_

_Yep, he started laughing._

"_I´ll go get you something to eat", he said._

"_No need to bother", I said quickly, finally remembering a thing called manners. Guess what happened next? Yep, you got it right: he started laughing._

"_No need to bother huh? We already saved you from drowning and from bleeding to death and you say we don´t need to bother?" he asked while laughing. Okay, that´s it._

"_I didn´t ask to be saved!" I yelled, regretting it immediately because it made the pain on my side even worse. He seemed a bit angry about it since he yelled: "Well then you probably don´t mind if we throw you back in to the sea!"_

"_You don´t need to throw me, I can jump overboard by myself!" I yelled back. Judging from his face he hadn´t expected that. That´s one point for me!_

"_Well there´s a window on your right side so go ahead and jump do-!" he couldn´t finis because a huge sword flew on to the back of his head with a huge force._

"_What the hell are you saying to a patient, you asshole!" A voice, most likely woman´s, yells._

"_Shit!" the tattoo face cursed, glancing behind him. The man seemed a bit freaked out when the blond woman who had thrown the sword came from behind him._

"_Well? Damn it Dragon, answer me!" she yelled, glaring at the tattoo face. Dragon huh? Weird name._

"_It´s not my fault that that kid is annoying!" he yelled._

"_I don´t care, just don´t yell at the medical wing!" she yelled. The funny thing was that she was yelling even louder than that Dragon guy. She picked up her sword and hit the floor with it._

"_Out!" she hissed to Dragon who just rolled his eyes and walked out, shutting the door behind him. When the woman looked at me I gulped automatically._

"_How are you feeling?" she asked._

"_Pretty well, agues." I said. I mean there was a huge wound on my side and I hadn´t eaten in who knows for how long and I was still sane, so I wasn´t in the worst possible condition._

"_Well that´s good", she said, but for some reason she sounded a bit angry. I was pretty sure why, but I just wanted to be sure, so I asked: "So you were the one who lost the bet?"_

"_Yes, and that´s all thanks to you!" she said angrily: "You would be in big trouble if you weren´t my patient!"_

_I sweat dropped. _She _was the head doctor? Geez!_

"_Damn it all… you were out of cold for two weeks! How did you wake up!" she cursed while digging through some cupboards._

"_Well sorry for being alive", I said lamely. She sighed._

"_That´s nothing to be sorry about", she said "And it´s my own fault anyway"_

"_So you _are_ the head doctor of this place", I said. She looked at me and asked: "So Dragon told you?"_

_I nodded._

"_He also told me about your bets", I informed her._

"_Well did I win the second one?" she asked, turning to me._

"_I´m a pirate", I said, causing her to hit the wall._

"_Damn it!" she cursed._

"_So he didn´t show you my pirate flag that he found?" I asked. There was a silence, and then: "WHAT!"_

_I knew it._

"_He had found my pirate flag but apparently you didn´t know it", I said, waiting to see her reaction to that information._

"_I´m gonna kill him!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. Should I laugh or be worried? Whatever._

"_So kid, what exactly happened to you?" she asked. I didn´t answer; it was not something that I was going to tell to a stranger, even if she was against the government._

"_So you´re not going to tell me?"_

_I nodded. She sighed._

"_Well you could at least tell me your name" she said "Unless you want me to call you `kid´ or `brat´."_

"…_.it´s Sabo…" I said. Saying just the first name couldn´t do any harm, right?_

"_Well it´s nice to meet you. I´m Leslie, the head doctor of the revolution army." she told._

"_And the earlier one…?" I asked. I knew his name was Dragon, but that´s pretty much all I knew about him._

"_The leader of the army, Dragon. Don´t mess with him. Even though he looks like an idiot he´s smart", she warned me. So he was her boss and an idiot, huh?_

"_Is it really safe for you to call your boss an idiot?" I asked. She laughed and said: "It´s not like he´d do anything about it."_

_I was about to ask what she meant but then someone knocked on to the door._

"_Come in!" she yelled, turning to see who was coming. In came a huge man with a book in his left hand and a tray of food in his right hand._

"_What brings you here, Kuma?" she asked from the big guy. What the hell was wrong with the names of this place´s men? He didn´t say anything, just walked over to the head doctor and handed her the tray. Then he walked away. I sweat dropt and so did Leslie._

"_Is there something wrong with that guy?" I asked. Rude, yes, but seriously: that wasn´t normal!_

"_Well you could say he´s a little weird", she said "But so are everyone else in here"_

_Now _that _was true! The boss laughed like a crazy and the head doctor threw swords to peoples´ heads. If that wasn´t weird then I don´t know what is!_

"_Judging from your face you know I´m right", she said. I nodded._

"_Well whatever. Are you hungry?" she asked._

"_Well a little… agues", I said._

"_Thought so", she said, handing me the tray. I started to eat; I was hungry as hell. It didn´t take long for me to finish the food, but she didn´t seem surprised._

"_Thanks for the food", I said. She took the tray back and put it on the table._

"_I need to change your bandages", she said, taking a roll from the shelf. I nodded and tried to get up, but it was surprisingly hard._

"_Don´t bother, the wound was deep and you´ve been lying still for two weeks. It takes time before you can move again", she said, coming next to me. I sighed._

"_How long will it take that I can leave?" I asked._

"_Are you in hurry?" she asked while taking off my bandages._

"_Not really, but the sooner I get back to the sea the better." I said. She thought for a moment and said: "Well it depends… it will take at least a week, probably more. If you move around too much the wound might open and take even months to heal"_

"…_and if I do as I´m supposed to?" I asked, winching when she took of the rest of the bandage._

"_Well I can´t promise anything, but from one to three weeks, agues." she said. About one to three weeks, eh? Shouldn´t be too hard. _

"_So what will you do after you´ve healed?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Will you go back to your home to your parents? They must be worried…" _

_I rolled my eyes to that._

"_Worried? Well yeah, maybe about what me running away does to their reputation…" I said. She seemed to get the hint since she didn´t ask more about them._

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"_Continue pirating, of course." I answered._

"_A little kid like you will get killed alone at sea", she said. I rolled my eyes._

"_Maybe", I said. She looked at me with puzzled expression "But even that would be better than living in _that _hell."_

"…"

"…"

"_So you´d rather die than live a bad life?" she asked._

"_Something like that" I said._

"_You know" she started "I once fought against a marine woman. She was a really stubborn bitch"_

_I blinked, wondering what her point was._

"_I was stronger than her, stronger than anyone on that island."_

"_So you beat them all up?" I asked. She nodded._

"_Yes" she said "But there was this one woman who wouldn´t stop trying no matter how many times I beat her up. And when she couldn´t even move anymore she started to throw insults at me."_

_She stopped for a while, maybe expecting me to say something. But I stayed silent so she continued: "I asked her why doesn´t she give up. Do you know what she answered?"_

_I shrugged so she continued: "As long as you continue living good things happen"_

"…"

"_What? Don´t you believe it?" she asked._

"_It doesn´t matter if good things happen to me if it makes the people I care about to suffer"_

"…"

"…"

"_So you´d sacrifice yourself if it would save your loved ones?" she asked. I couldn´t really tell from her face did she believe me or not._

"_Of course" I replied. A smirk came to her face._

"_You seem like a good kid"_

"_And you seem pretty sane to be an adult", she laughed to that. Why was it so funny?_

"_Well I´m glad to hear that", she said, walking to the door "Get some rest"_

_I nodded; there wasn´t much else I could do anyway. She left and closed the door behind her. I sighed, wondering what Ace and Luffy were doing now. Did they get my letter? Were they okay?_

_I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep._

_XXXXX_

_The days that went by in the first week were all pretty much the same: I slept, ate or talked with Leslie or Kuma. Sometimes Dragon stopped by, too. But then we started arguing and Leslie kicked him out. And of course Leslie did her job, too. Pretty simple week, don´t you think?_

_On the second week I was actually able to get up and Leslie seemed pretty happy about it. I wouldn´t be surprised if she and Dragon had some kind of bet again. I also met this weird looking guy, or at least I think it was a guy, called Ivankow. There were plenty of other people too, but these four seemed to be the leaders._

_On my third week I was already on the deck training. I was fine; I could leave already, but I waited for the doctor´s permission. _

"_You seem to be in pretty good condition", Dragon commented, coming to the deck._

"_Yeah, I´m fine." I said, not looking at him. I know he hates me anyway._

"_So why haven´t you left yet?" he asked. See? Told you he hates me._

"_I don´t have the doctor´s permission", I said. Guess what happened next? You got it right: he laughed._

"_You need her permission?" he asked._

"_No", I said, turning to look at him "But it´s polite to wait for the permission. And safer, too."_

"_Well it sure is safer", Dragon said with a chuckle "Leslie goes crazy every time a patient doesn´t do what she says."_

_I sweat dropt; that wasn´t really what I meant._

"_Besides", Dragon said "You were ready to leave already a week ago."_

"…_?"_

"_Didn´t she tell you that you were already healed?"_

"…_!"_

"_Looks like she got you", Dragon commented and started to laugh._

"_GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled, stomping off. She better have a _good _explanation to this. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see Dragon who was still laughing. That old idiot!_

_XXXXX_

"_HEY!" I yelled when I found Leslie who was, for some reason, fighting with Ivankow. She turned her head to my direction and asked: "What?"_

"_Why didn´t you tell me that I was fine already a week ago?" I asked. I really wanted an explanation, because if she had told me I would be long gone now. She looked at me calmly and replied: "You can´t never be too sure."_

_I shook my head; she was impossible!_

"_Whatever, I´m leaving." I said._

"_You sure you don´t need more rest?" she asked. Was she trying to annoy me?_

"_Yeah, I´m sure." I said. She sighed._

"_It can´t be helped" Leslie said "Follow me"_

_I thought for a moment and decided to follow her. What was the worst thing that could happen?_

_XXXXX_

_We arrived to the end of the ship and Leslie told me to look over the railing. I did and saw a small boat loaded with food supplies and everything else necessary. I raised an eyebrow and asked: "What´s this for?"_

"_It´s your boat, idiot." said Dragon who came from behind me._

"_Shut it Drag", Leslie said, turning to me "Do you like it?"_

"_Yeah, it´s perfect." I said. To be honest I didn´t expect them to give me a boat. I was planning on jumping off on the next island they docked to._

"_You could still rest, though." Leslie said._

"_Naah, I´m fine." I said, my earlier thoughts long forgotten._

"_Well agues this is a goodbye then", she said, offering her hand to me. I took it and shook it._

"_Probably", I said. _

"_Don´t get yourselv killed out there, Sabo-boy!" Ivankow said. When the hell did he get here?_

"_I won´t" I said, but didn´t shake his hand. For one I knew he had really sharp fingernails and Leslie had told me to watch out for them._

"_So you´re going now?" Dragon asked, even though he already knew the answer._

"_Fortunately for you; yeah." I said. I expected that he would start to laugh again, but he didn´t._

"_Try to stay alive out there", he said, offering me his hand._

"_I will", I said, taking his hand "Don´t you get killed by Leslie." _

_He laughed at that and as a result soon had a big sword on his head._

"_You did that on purpose", he hissed at me._

"_Sure did", I said with a laugh and jumped over the railing before he could say anything._

"_See ya!" I yelled to them as Leslie took of the rope that tied my boat to their ship. _

_End of flashback_

"So you were on my dad´s ship?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah", Sabo said "But then I didn´t know that Dragon was your father."

"What about that mark, Sabo?" Luffy asked, pointing at his brother´s cheek "Where did you get that?"

**A.N: More than three times longer than the last one! And I got it done sooner, too. Many people have thought that Sabo is with the revolution army, so that wasn´t my idea. Dragon and Sabo might have been a bit OOC, but for some reason I´ve always thought that they act like Zoro and Sanji around each other. Good or bad idea? Don´t know. And now a couple of words about Leslie: She´s my OC that I made about half a year ago. First she was a woman from Gray Terminal, but ended up being the head doctor of revolution army. I used her in another story, too, but I write it in to a notebook and haven´t published it (yet). And about Leslie´s appearance; she´s a little shorter than Dragon, has really long blond hair and almost always carries a blue sword with her. Anyway, I just needed a doctor to Dragon´s ship and saw no reason why I shouldn´t use Leslie, so I did. And I will probably use her in later stories too. **

**Btw, do you know what´s funny? First this was supposed to be one shot, and then I decided that this will have three chapters, but now this has nine chapters and at least three more coming! Thank you for listening (or actually reading) and please review. **


	10. Sabo's past: Moon Star pirates

**A.N: Did it take too long? If it did: sorry. But at least this chapter is long. Btw, how many of you knew that Killer wears high heels?**

**Chapter Ten: Sabo´s past; Moon Star pirates**

"This?" Sabo asked, touching his left cheek where the mark was. Luffy nodded.

"Well I got this in a pirate ship", Sabo said, starting to tell about his past again.

_Twelve years ago, Sabo´s POV:_

_I sailed with my small boat, not knowing where I was at all. Oh well, that probably happens to everyone at some point. It was starting to get late, so I decided to take a nap. The sea was calm, so I didn´t believe that anything could happen to me._

_XXXXX_

_When I woke up my boat had come to the beach of some island. Lucky, don´t you think?_

_I didn´t know if the island was inhabited or not, but I hid my boat just in case. Then I started walking towards the center of the island, which luckily did have a town that was just been hidden by the forest._

_I´m hungry so I could pull eat and run. I mean I did have food on my boat, but it wouldn´t last forever, so eat and run would be a good option. I went to the nearest restaurant and ordered a lot of food. And when I had eaten, I ran and got an angry cook after me. Luckily he gave up soon, though._

_Now what next? I could go look members for my pirate crew but nah, I won´t bother. You know the saying right? When something´s lost you find it when you stop looking for it. And that´s why I won´t look for a crew. I decided to just walk around the island and check what kind of place this was. I mean this was my first time outside of Goa, so I had a right to be curious, right?_

_After about five hours of walking around I decided to take a nap. I returned to the forest between the town and the beach and climbed to a tree. Seriously, who would be smart enough to look for me from there? It didn´t take long for me to find a good position in the tree and so I fell asleep._

_XXXXX_

_I woke up to huge pain in my head. I looked up and noticed that I had fallen down from the tree._

"_Well there´s a first time for everything…" I mumbled. That´s when I noticed that it was pretty cold. It was raining and very windy. There was a storm._

"_Oh shit!" I cursed, suddenly remembering my boat. I´d be in trouble if the waves washed it away. I jumped up and ran towards the beach. When I got there I noticed that my boat was already at the sea._

_It´s not that far away tough, so I´ll be able to get it back by swimming! I threw off my jacket, hat and shoes and ran to the sea._

_When I was on halfway to my boat I heard someone calling for help. The voice came from my right side, so I looked there. There was a young man who was about to drown. I should help him, but if I did, I would not get my boat back._

_What the hell am I thinking! Human life always comes first, no matter what!_

_I turned and went towards the man, hoping that he wouldn´t go under the surface because of the strong waves. Just a little more…_

"_I got you!" I yelled o the man as I got a hold of his arm. I quickly glanced at his face; he was still conscious, but only barely._

"_Stay awake!" I screamed, swimming faster than ever. _

_When I finally got back to the beach I was really exhausted, but I knew there was no time to rest. The guy I saved was unconscious, so I checked his pulse. It was there, but it was weak._

_I need to get him to a hospital._

_XXXXX_

_It wasn´t hard to find the hospital from the town, so the guy got the prober treatment soon enough._

"_What exactly happened to him, kid?" one of the nurses asked. I shook my head._

"_I don´t know, I just saved him from drowning." I said._

"_So you don´t even know his name?" the nurse asked, but I shook my head again. She sighed._

"_Well kid, let´s get you some dry clothes. Come with me", she said, walking away. I shrugged and went after her._

_XXXXX_

_I had dry clothes on and my own clothes were drying at the very moment, but that didn´t matter ´cause I knew they were ruined already. I decided to wait in the hospital until the storm ended and then leave the island by either boarding someone´s ship or stealing a small boat. Both options were fine with me, even though I liked the second one more than the first one._

"_You aren´t from around here, are you kid?" an old man who was sitting on the same couch as I asked._

"_No, don´t think so." I replied and the old man raised an eyebrow._

"_I don´t really know where I am", I explained._

"_Well then where are you from?"_

_I thought his question for a moment. Should I tell him? Ah well, it can´t do any harm can it?_

"_The Goa kingdom", I told. The man seemed to be deep in thoughts before replying: "Nope, you´re not from around here."_

"_Though so", I said. Then there was a silence again; the only sound coming from the falling rain. I didn´t even notice when the old man left._

_I must´ve fallen asleep at some point ´cause I woke up when the nurse shook me._

"_What?" I mumbled, still sleepy._

"_The man who you saved is awake", she started cheerfully "And wants to thank you."_

_I got up, deciding to go see him. It´s not like I had anything else to do anyway._

"_Could you show me the way?" _

_The nurse nodded and we left towards his room, which was actually pretty close. We just went straight one hallway about twenty meters, turned left and there the door already was. She opened it and let me in._

"_Call me if you need anything", she said and closed the door. I looked at the guy in the bed who was staring at the ceiling. I sat on the chair next to his bed, waiting that he would say something. It had been about five minutes when he spoke: "Not many people would put their lives in danger to save a stranger."_

"_Well I´m not like most people", I said "And truth to be told I was first trying to get my boat back, but then I saw you."_

_Guess what happened? He started to laugh. Seriously, why do I always meet people who laughed for living!_

"_And most of the people aren´t so honest either!" he laughed "Seriously, you´re a strange kid."_

_Strange kid, huh? I save his life and what does he do? Laughs and makes fun of me! …not that I´m really one to talk, but still._

"_Well if that was all you had to say", I said, standing up. He was really getting on my nerves._

"_Gee, kiddo, don´t get mad!" he said with a laugh. I really wanted to punch him, but for some reason I knew it would get me in trouble, so I didn´t do it._

"_Stop calling me a kid!" I hissed. I was a kid, sure, but I still didn´t like to be called one._

"_Okay then. So, brat, how old are you anyway?" the man asked with a smirk, knowing perfectly well that I would snap soon._

"_Don´t call me a brat either, old man." I said._

"_Then you better tell me your name, brat."_

"_Or then I can just leave"_

"_The island´s small; I´ll find you easily."_

"_Then I´ll leave the island", I said, confident that he didn´t have a response to that._

"_How? The waves stole your boat!" he said with a laugh. I paused to think. God damn it, why did I tell him that!_

"_I´ll figure something out", I mumbled._

"_Sure", he said, rolling his eyes. Didn´t he believe me?_

"_Anyway, kid", he deserved himself a glare for that "What´s your name?"_

"_Why should I tell you?" I asked._

"_You will or I´ll call you kid or Blondie", he answered._

"_And why would that matter, old man?" I asked._

"_No reason Blondie", he said._

"_It was nice seeing you" I said sarcastically, leaving before I would lose my temper._

"_It was nice to see you too!" he yelled after me as I closed the door._

_XXXXX_

_I sighed; walking in to a restaurant. Not the same one as earlier, of course. I ordered and started to wait for the food. I was _really _hungry. Soon I noticed marines coming in out of the corner of my eye. Well as long as grandpa wasn´t among them I should be safe._

"_Excuse me little boy" I glared at the marine for the little boy –thing "But have you seen this man?"_

_I looked at the wanted poster he was holding and there was no doubt about it; the man in the poster was the same one I had saved!_

"_No, I haven´t." I lied. That´s what he gets for calling me a little boy!_

"_Well, keep your eyes open, he´s very dangerous." the marine said. I didn´t believe him; someone who couldn´t even swim couldn´t be that dangerous. But then how did he get a bounty of 19 million? Well, it´s none of my business._

"_Your food, kid." the waitress said, bringing my food. I mumbled a thank you and started to eat. When I had eaten I ran off, laughing when I heard the restaurant owner yelling at me. _

_I ran all the way to the beach, deciding to look for a lonely boat that I could "borrow."_

"_Aha!" I said, seeing a boat with no one in it. It looked pretty much like the one I set out to the sea in Goa and was about the same size as well. I walked closer and stepped in to the boat. Yep, this would definitely do. But I should leave soon or I might lose the change._

"_What are you doing in my boat, Blondie?" I spun around, only to see the familiar pirate behind me. Oh crap. If he really was so strong that he deserved the bounty of 19 million I was in trouble. Okay, now how to get out of this? He wasn´t that big, but it didn´t mean that he was weak. And he was probably pretty fast, too. I knew that he couldn´t swim, or at least not very well, so I could jump in to the water. And then there was this other thing: his hair. They were long and brown; it would be easy to grab them if necessary. It´s pretty much the same as catching a tiger by grabbing its tail._

"_Hey, Blondie! Anyone home?" the pirate asked, waiving his hand in front of my face. Now was my chance! I jumped of the boat and started running towards the woods, but then someone lifted me up. I didn´t need to think twice to know who it was._

"_What are you running away from?"_

"…"

"_Not gonna answer?" he asked. Nope, I wasn´t going to answer. All I wanted was to find myself another boat and take off._

"_Hey you!" yelled a third voice. We turned our heads and saw at least twenty marines coming towards us. Was it a good or a bad thing, I didn´t know. And I wasn´t even sure that did I want to find out._

"_You are under arrest! Now let that kid go!" the group´s leader yelled. I´m not a kid, damn it!_

"_Sorry, can´t do that." he said._

"_Then we´ll shoot", one of the marines said._

"_If you shoot you might hit the kid", the pirate said. Well at least he didn´t call me Blondie anymore. The marines seemed to think that they would be in big trouble if they shot an innocent civilian. …well I was a pirate too, but they didn´t need to know that._

"_Let the kid go and we won´t come after you", one of the marines, probably the boss, said. I don´t think that this guy was stupid enough to fall for it, though._

"_I´m not stupid enough to fall for that", he said. Heh, I knew it. I blinked when he started to back off, still holding me._

"_He´s going to keep that kid as a hostage!" one of the marines yelled. Well that sucks, but I should be able to escape at some point, so would it be a good idea to just stay still? I mean he didn´t seem like a bad guy like Blue Jam, so I should be okay, right? Well agues I can´t know without trying._

"_If you have a problem with it, shoot." he said, knowing that they wouldn´t shoot. I sure am pathetic, aren´t I?_

_He jumped on his boat, still holding me. He took out a gun and pointed it at my head. _

"_No sudden movements", I wasn´t sure did he say that to me, them, or both, but I didn´t move anyway. He dropped me on to the boat and untied it while still pointing the gun at me. I could probably jump off before he shot, but I wasn´t going to take any risks._

_Ten minutes later we were already so far from the beach that the marines couldn´t shoot us._

"_They sure are idiots", the man said with a chuckle._

"_Yep" I agreed. He looked at me and asked: "And you´re so calm because…?"_

_I was lying down, hands behind my head._

"_It´s not like you´re gonna kill me or anything", I said. I wasn't completely sure, but he probably wasn´t._

"_What makes you say that?" he asked, obviously surprised._

"_One: I saved your life and two: if you were going to kill me you would have done it already or at least shot me that I couldn´t move." I told. He blinked and then laughed._

"_Well you do have a point Blondie!" he said._

"_Don´t call me Blondie", I hissed._

"_I´ll call you that until you tell me your name", he said, sitting down._

"_Fine, you stupid old flower!" I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked: "What was that supposed to mean?"_

"_I saw your wanted poster and it said: "Speedy Dandelion." Pretty girly name by the way", he seemed annoyed by that, but then again so would I be if I had a flower´s name._

"_Well now that you know my name it´s only fair for me to know yours", he said._

"_True, but I´ve never been really that fair." I said. It was true; I wasn´t fair to anyone except my brothers._

"_I´ll throw you off of my boat", he said with a smirk._

"_Go ahead, unlike you I´m a good swimmer", I said, smirking. We glared at each other and then he started to laugh._

"_You sure got guts, Blondie! You´re not an ordinary kid!" he said._

"_I´ll take that as a compliment", I said._

"_Well Blondie, where are you from?" Dandelion asked._

"_Huh?" _

"_You´re obviously not from the island we just left from, so I´ll return you back to home." Dandelion said, earning a glare from me again._

"_One: it´s pretty far and two: I won´t return"_

_He raised an eyebrow, asking: "Is that so? Did you run away from home or something?"_

"_Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked, annoyed._

"_Not at all" Dandelion said "So what have you been doing since you ran away?"_

"_Pirating", I replied, even though I had been recovering almost the entire time._

"_A pirate? You?" Dandelion asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I don´t care whatever you believe me or not", I said, and I really didn´t. After this guy drops me off we´ll probably never see each other again._

"_No no I believe you" he said "My parents were pirates, so I was born as a one."_

"_So Blondie, where´s your crew?" Dandelion asked from me._

"_Don´t have one", I said "What about you, Flower, where´s your crew?"_

_He glared at me; looks like it was his turn to get annoyed._

"_On the ship. I just left for a while to gather information", he answered._

"_Are you sure they didn´t kick you out?" I asked with a smirk, sure that he would get annoyed. But he didn´t._

"_No, it was just because one person doesn't get noticed so easily and it´s faster that way."_

"_Unless he drowns", I added, smirking at his reaction. He didn´t seem all that happy._

"_If you had been out on the sea your boat would have sunk too you know", he said. Heh, so his boat sunk. …wait a sec!_

"_If your boat sunk then what´s this?" I asked, pointing the boat we were on._

"_This? I don´t know whose boat it is, but it´s fine." Dandelion said. I clenched my fists._

"_You tricked me!" I yelled._

"_You sure are easy to fool", he said with a smirk, clearly happy that for once I was the angry one._

"_Whatever", I mumbled. For a while neither of us said anything, the only sounds coming from the waves and birds that were chirping in the sky._

"_So you don´t have a crew?" Dandelion asked suddenly._

"_Nope. Why are you asking?" I asked. _

"_You could join our crew; it´s hard to find strong people at these days." Okay, that request took me by surprise. Well whatever, I have to refuse anyway._

"_No thanks"_

"_And why not?" Dandelion asked. Hasn´t he ever heard of personal reasons or privacy?_

"_´Cause I don´t want to be bossed around by anyone"_

"_Meaning?"_

"_I´ll get my own crew and become a captain. That way I don´t need to take orders", I told. Not being forced to take orders was the first thing that had motivated me to become a pirate, but right now that wasn´t the most important thing. Now I wanted to become a famous pirate so that Luffy and Ace would know that I´m alive._

"_I used to think that way too", Dandelion said "But the position of a captain wasn´t for me."_

"_How could you know that without trying?"_

"_I did try" he said "But it really wasn´t for me."_

_Wasn´t for him, huh? I wonder what happened..._

"_So what happened?" his face saddened when hearing my question, making me almost feel guilty._

"_You´ll experience the same thing sooner or later if you really become a captain" he said and looked at me "But you´re a strong kid; agues it wouldn´t be so surprising if you would be able to handle it."_

"_What happened to your crew when you quit being a captain?" I asked. Rude, yes, but I wanted to know!_

"_I gave the position of the captain to my first mate", Dandelion said "He was and still is calm and friendly. Everyone agreed to it"_

"_So they didn´t kick you out?" I asked. _

"_That was pretty rude, you know." Dandelion told me. Whoopsie, manners._

"_Sorry"_

"_I wasn´t kicked out because they still trusted me" he probably noticed my confused face since he continued: "They trusted me, but I didn´t." _

"_Hard situation", was all I could say. _

"_Sure was", he said "So Blondie, what´s your story?"_

"_Do you actually think I´ll tell you?" I asked._

"_Nope, but I had to try." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes._

"_You hungry?" he asked._

"_A little, agues." I admitted. It hadn´t been long since I last ate, but I got hungry fast._

"_Well let´s see if there´s something to eat on this boat", he said, standing up. _

"_Isn´t that pretty unlikely?" I asked. He just shrugged and went inside to look for food._

_XXXXX_

_We have been sailing about two days now with no land in sight and I was getting bored._

"_You sure you know how to navigate?" I asked from Dandelion. I wouldn´t have doubted him earlier, but it had been two days already!_

"_You have to be patient on the sea, Blondie." was all he said. He was lying down and looking up at the sky, which made me wonder if really listened or not._

"_But didn´t you say that your crew would probably come to look for you?" I asked again. He chuckled._

"_So you want to get rid of me and keep the boat to yourself?" he asked. I smirked and replied: "If I´d want to get rid of you I would have thrown you off of the boat long time ago."_

_He laughed and said mockingly: "Thanks for letting me live!"_

"_You´re welcome" I said "You sure your crew didn´t just want to get rid of you?"_

"_Yep", he stated simply. I frowned; looks like I wasn´t able to annoy him anymore._

"_Are you absolutely sure they didn´t throw you out?" I asked again. Childish, yes, but I was bored!_

_He sat up and said: "Well if you don´t believe me, then take a look behind you."_

_I raised an eyebrow and he pointed behind me. I shrugged and turned around. And there it was; his ship. It was huge (not as big as Dragon´s though) and it had a rabbit figure on the front holding a star in the other hand… was that a ball of cheese on the other one? Well anyway, the ship was colored mostly in silver and gold, with some black or blue here and there. The sails were silver, too. And of course, on the top of the mast, was a pirate flack. The flack was black and it had a silver ball with a golden star on it. _

_Was that even counted as a pirate flag? Well agues it was since Dandelion called himself a pirate._

_A ladder was dropped from the ship and Dandelion walked up to it._

"_You coming?" he asked, laughing at my apparently surprised face._

"_Why would I come?" I asked._

"_Do you know how to navigate?" he asked. What did that have to do with anything?_

"_Not really"_

"_Then you´d probably die at sea", Dandelion said "We can give you a ride to the next island."_

"_Are you really one to decide things like that?" I asked._

"_Yep", he said. I shrugged; I didn´t see any harm in it and it probably wouldn´t be so boring._

"_Okay", I said. Dandelion nodded and started to climb. I came a little behind him._

"_Welcome back, Dan!" I heard a group of people yell when Dandelion got on board._

"_We thought that you might´ve died in that storm awhile ago!" someone yelled. It´s funny, he almost did die in it._

"_Very funny" he said at the same time as I got to the end of the ladder._

"_One question Dan: why do you have a kid with you?" a man with blond hair asked. He was quite skinny and had an eye batch._

"_Blondie? I just said that we could give him a ride to the next island." Dandelion told. Mr. Skinny raised an eyebrow, saying: "Oh really? That´s not like you at all, Dan."_

"_Can´t I just be nice without a reason for once?"_

"_Yeah, of course after I saved you from drowning." I mumbled, earning a glare from Dandelion. I have to admit that the look on Mr. Skinny´s face was priceless._

"_You got saved by a kid? Shame on you, Dan!" he said with a laugh. Dandelion´s face went deep red and he glared at me again._

"_What? It´s true!" I said lamely, getting everyone around me, minus Dandelion of course, laugh._

"_Well it can´t be helped since he saved the idiot´s life", Mr. Skinny said "Guys; the little guy´s going to stay with us until the next island!"_

"_I´ll go tell the captain!" a fat man with blond hair said and left._

"_So what´s the kiddo´s name?" even fatter man with brown hair asked._

"_He refuses to te-"_

"_My name´s Sabo", I said. I didn´t want them all to call me `Blondie´ or `kid´ and this was a good way to annoy Dandelion. And he seemed really annoyed now._

"_Why did you say it so easily now even though you refused before?" he asked. I blinked._

"_What do you mean? I told it to you before; you probably just forgot." I lied. He had been right; it wasn´t as boring in here as it was in that little boat._

"_No you didn´t"_

"_Yes I did"_

"_No you didn't!"_

"_Okay you two; cut it out!" Mr. Skinny ordered, coming between us._

"_So Sabo, want a tour around the ship?" he asked._

"_Sure", I said, leaving the pissed of Dandelion behind. _

_XXXXX_

_The ship had been _huge,_ and it was already late at night when the tour had ended._

"_Impressed?" Mr. Skinny, whose name I had learned to be Tony, asked._

"_Agues", I said with a shrug._

"_Agues?"_

"_Well my father owned pretty many ships and they were pretty fancy", I explained._

"_A kid of a rich family, huh?" Tony asked, which made me realize that I shouldn´t have said it. Oh crab!_

"_Hehehe, well sort of…" I mumbled, hoping that he would think that I was joking. Apparently he didn´t but he still left it to that._

"_Well it´s getting late. Time to go to sleep, kid." Tony said._

"_My name´s Sabo", I said._

"_I know, but you´re still a child." he said. I fought the urge to punch him._

"_Hey, Blondie!" _

"_My name is Sabo, damn it!" I snapped to Dandelion who came down the stairs._

"_I know, but Blondie sounds better." Dandelion said with a smirk. So now he was the one annoying me huh? Well we´ll see about that!_

"_Whatever, Mr. Flower." I said, making Tony laugh._

"_Looks like the idiot Dan has finally found someone as stupid as him!" _

"_HEY!" both I and Dandelion yelled, but Tony just continued laughing._

"_Anyway, Sabo" Dandelion started "You should go to sleep; a boy your age needs a lot of sleep."_

_My eyebrow switched; I´m not a kid!_

"_He´s right Sabo", Tony said, finally stopping from laughing "You might be smart and strong, what I think you are since you were able to save that idiot from drowning-"_

"_Hey!"_

"_-but you´re still a child and your body needs more rest than ours." Tony finished, making me roll my eyes._

"_I´m not like most kids", I told them. Dandelion laughed and Tony said: "If you were you wouldn´t have boarded our ship; for one reason or another."_

_"Whatever", I mumbled._

"_I´ll show you the way to the guestroom", Dandelion said. I could have walked there by myself since we had passed it on the tour, but agues it would be a good thing to let Dandelion show me the way._

"_Actually, Dan, since you brought him to the ship he´s going to sleep in your room." Tony told._

"_What! Oh crab, Captain´s doing this on purpose; he knows I hate kids!" _

"_Hey!" I yelled._

"_Yeah yeah, you´re not a kid." Tony laughed. Dandelion shook his head, clearly annoyed. But seriously, he _hates _kids? Never would have guessed that; he doesn´t seem like it at all._

"_Let´s go, Sabo." Dandelion said, getting me out of my thoughts. He started to go up the stairs again and I followed him._

_XXXXX_

"_We´re here", Dandelion said and opened the door in front of him. The room wasn´t that big, but you couldn´t call it small either. It had a desk, bed and some weights on the left side. And a small door, too. On the right side on the other hand had only boxes and barrels that had who knew what in them. But then again it could just be some beer and explosives that was in them._

"_I always thought your room would be full of flowers", I commented and walked in. I could feel his cold glare on my back as I walked._

"_Very funny" he said and walked to his bed. He took something from under it and threw it to me; I caught it easily. I looked at the item he had thrown and noticed that it was a hammock._

"_Do you know how to put that up?" _

"_I´m not stupid", I replied. Of course I knew how to do it!_

"_That was completely new information", Dandelion said, earning a glare. _

"_Try not to wet your bed, kid."_

"_Shut up, old man!" I hissed at him. I had _never _done that! Well, maybe sometimes as a baby, but that didn´t count. Dandelion just laughed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and started to put the hammock up._

_XXXXX_

"_Wakey wakey!" I heard Dandelion yell as I fell off of my hammock. That bastard had dropped me!_

"_What the hell was that for!"_

"_In this ship we don´t sleep in!" was his answer. I glared at him._

"_You old-"_

"_SHUT UP, DAN! WE´RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" came a loud shout from all around us._

"_You just wanted to wake me up, didn´t you?" I asked, getting up from the floor._

"_Yeah", he admitted. A vein popped in my head._

"_Did you at least have some kind of reason for it?" I asked._

"_Well the cooks just got the breakfast ready, and the earlier you go there the more there´s left for you." Dandelion explained. So he _did _have a reason._

"_Okay, let´s go." I said._

"_Children first", Dandelion said._

"_The saying goes "women first" you know", I corrected._

"_True, but you´re not a woman." he said and came after me. I rolled my and we started to walk to the kitchen. I almost made a wrong turn once, which was the reason Dandelion started walking ahead._

_XXXXX_

_At breakfast Tony had remembered that I hadn´t met the captain yet, which was the reason me and Dandelion are going to see him now. I was wondering what kind of person he was, ´cause the only pirate captain I have met is Blue Jam. But I don´t think that they´re alike, because this crew is nothing like Blue Jam´s._

_Dandelion stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked on it._

"_Come in", came a voice from behind the door. Dandelion opened the door and I saw a bald and quite small man sitting at a desk, apparently writing something. He turned to look at us and I needed to hold my laughter. Why, you ask? Well here´s the reason: he had small, I mean really small eyes, his nose was like bird´s and his mouth was completely covered by a grey beard._

"_So this is the kid who saved you from drowning?" the captain asked, making Dandelion frown._

"_Why can´t you just say "the kid that I brought on board?"" he asked._

"_That wouldn´t be fun", the captain replied. Then he looked at me and said: "Your name is Sabo, right?"_

_I nodded._

"_Well welcome to the ship. It´s going to take two weeks before we get to the next island, so try to get along with that idiot." he said, pointing at Dandelion._

"_That long?" I asked. I had thought it would only be couple of days or something. Looks like it was a good thing I accepted Dandelion´s offer; otherwise I might have starved or something._

"_Yeah, and if the weather is bad it might take even longer." the captain said. I sighed; this was not going as I had hoped._

"_Scared of being in a pirate ship?" the captain asked._

"_As if!" I yelled. The captain and Dandelion both laughed._

"_Well that´s good!" the captain said "Now if you excuse me; I have work to do." and with that he turned to his table. Dandelion pointed at the door and we both left the room._

_XXXXX_

_I had been on the ship for a week now and knew pretty much everyone, although I was usually with Dandelion, Tony or both of them._

"_Hey Sabo, could you give me a hand?" I turned my head and saw Edward, the smart but weak cook. He didn´t get the heavy nets out of the water alone, as usual._

"_Sure", I replied and walked over to help him. The others had made some jokes about how weak he was when I had first helped him, but since he was a calm man he didn´t mind. We pulled the nets up with ease._

"_Thanks again", he said._

"_No problem"_

"_Hey, Blondie!" Dandelion called from the upper deck. I still didn´t get it why he called me Blondie even thought knew my name._

"_Coming!" I yelled and ran up to Dandelion. When I got next to him he motioned me to follow him, so I did._

_We went to Tony´s room, where I had never been before. It was full of flowers and fruit trees that grew out from vases. _

"_Don´t you dare to make any comments about my name", Dandelion warned me._

"_What are we doing here?" I asked._

"_Well somebody has to peel the potatoes, carrots and everything else for the dinner." Dandelion started. I did not like the direction this was going in._

"_That somebody is us, right?" I asked. Dandelion sighed, saying: "Unfortunately, yes. Everyone has to do their part"_

"_But why do it here?" I asked. Dandelion just shrugged._

"_I don´t know; Tony just wants it to be done here." he told and sat down, taking some potatoes and handing them to me._

"_Don´t forget to wash them first", he said._

"_I´m not an idiot", I said and he chuckled._

"_I never expected Tony to be a gardener, tough." I said after a while._

"_Everyone has their secrets", Dandelion said. I smirked and asked: "So what´s your secret?"_

"_A question like that isn´t allowed on this ship", he said seriously, making me confused._

"_Meaning?" Dandelion turned to face me and explained: "On this ship we don´t care who you are or what have you done. Everyone is equal and you are not allowed to ask about anyone´s past from the time they weren´t on the ship yet."_

_That must have needed a lot of trust. Well to me this all was a good thing; now I knew that if someone asks where I came from I don´t need to answer. Now I also understand why Tony didn´t ask anything when I told him about dad´s boats._

"_Okay, now let´s get to work!" Dandelion said and turned around. I nodded and started to wash the potatoes._

_XXXXX_

_I had been on the ship for two weeks now and Goly, the ship´s navigator, told me that we would reach the next island on the next morning. I was finally able to start my own adventure, but I knew I would miss these guys. And I hated to admit it, but especially Dandelion. _

"_So you´re leaving tomorrow, huh?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts._

"_Yeah" he patted my shoulder and said: "Don´t get yourself killed out there, then."_

"_I won´t", I said, a small smile forming to my lips. Edward nodded and left to his work._

_The rest of the day went in a pretty similar way, but it felt like something was wrong. And then suddenly, at dinner, it clicked. I hadn´t seen Dandelion in the whole day! And now that I thought about it; he didn´t wake me up with his usual way this morning. Was something wrong? _

_After a moment of thinking I decided to ask him when he gets back for sleep._

_XXXXX_

_I sat up in my hammock when I heard the door open._

"_Blondie? You shouldn´t be awake anymore!" Dandelion barked after noticing that I was still awake._

"_Yea yea; kids should go sleep early" I said "I just wanted to ask you something."_

"_Go ahead" he said, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Where were you today? I didn´t see you even once!" I asked. He looked at me and then burst out laughing._

"_What´s so funny!"_

"_Was the little kid lonely without me?" Dandelion asked. My face probably went red since he laughed even more._

"_Like hell I was!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at his face. I lied back down and closed my eyes. I could hear Dandelion´s laughter stop and then his footsteps. He stopped next to my hammock and dropped my pillow on me. Then he walked away, probably to his own bed._

"_Are you sure nothing´s wrong?" I asked. There was a pause and he said: "Yeah. Now go to sleep."_

_XXXXX_

_When I woke up in the morning, Dandelion wasn´t in the room anymore. I shrugged it off and went to get some breakfast. On my way to kitchen I saw Tony and walked up to him. _

"_Good morning", he said._

"_´Morning" I said back "How far is the next island?"_

"_We´re already there" he answered. I blinked._

"_We are?" he nodded._

"_Yeah, but don´t you even think about skipping the breakfast on the ship." he said, making me laugh._

"_I won´t"_

_XXXXX_

_After the breakfast most of the crew was standing on the deck with me._

"_Take care, Sabo." the captain, whose name I had learned to be Logo, said. I nodded with a smile, but one thing was bothering me._

"_Where´s Dandelion?" I asked. The others looked at each others, not saying anything._

"_Guys?"_

"_Dan is… busy at the moment." Goly muttered. I raised an eyebrow, not really buying it._

"_Oh really?" I asked. Tony sighed._

"_Okay, the truth is-"he started "Dan´s really sad about the fact that you´re leaving."_

"_He´s going to kill you", Logo muttered to Tony, who just looked at me with a smile._

"_I´m going to miss him" I said "I´m going to miss all of you."_

_Then I turned around and stepped on the railing._

"_We´ll miss you, Sabo." _

_Tony´s words brought tears to my eyes; I couldn´t take it!_

"_Logo" I said "I have a favor to ask."_

_XXXXX_

_It was the next morning after the ship had reached the island, and I walked on my toes. I tried to be careful to not spill any water from the bucket I was carrying. I got next to the bed, and then-_

"_Wakey wakey!" I yelled, dumping the bucket of sea water on Dandelion´s head._

"_What the hell!" he yelled, sitting up._

"_Huh? Blondie?" he said when he saw me. I smirked. _

"_Yeah, it´s me. Now get up; it´s time for breakfast!" I said. He seemed really shocked as he stared at me, his eyes finally landing to my left cheek._

_"Blondie, don´t tell me that you…"_

"_Yeah" I said "I joined the crew."_

_And on my left cheek was a prove about it; a circle with a moon on it. The Moon Star pirates had three different marks: a circle with a moon on it, a circle with a star on it and a circle with them both on it. And I had chosen the first one, but for no special reason._

"_Let´s go", I said and started to walk towards the door, but Dandelion didn´t come._

"_What about your dream?" he suddenly asked, making me chuckle._

"_Being a pirate captain isn´t really my dream", I said "My dream is to sail on the seas and write a book about everything that has happened to me" I turned to face him "And I can do it on this ship."_

_XXXXX_

_Six months later, when we were eating lunch, I decided to ask Dandelion something that had bothered me for a long time: "How come you can´t swim?"_

_Everyone turned to our direction, and then they burst out laughing._

"_So you still haven´t realized it?" Dandelion asked with a funny face. I shrugged; wondering what he was talking about._

"_I ate a devil´s fruit", he said. I chuckled._

"_Not possible"_

"_How so?"_

"_Because" I said "You didn´t drown right away back then."_

_The others laughed again and Dandelion shook his head. Now I was confused._

"_I always wear a really thin life jacket"_

"_Always?"_

"_Always"_

"_Why?" to this question everyone burst out laughing louder than I had ever heard._

"_Shut up!" Dandelion snapped, making me really curious._

"_He fell off of the ship once", Goly started, earning a glare from Dandelion "And was rescued by Tony."_

"_And?"_

_Goly looked at Tony, who was shaking his head and Dandelion, who was glaring daggers at him._

"_And he needed to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Goly finished, making everyone except Tony and Dandelion laugh._

"_It was a life and dead situation!" Dandelion yelled. I laughed too and got hit by Dandelion, but I didn´t care. It sure was fun to be on this ship._

_XXXXX_

_Three years after I had joined, our ship was attacked by marines. That wasn´t anything new of course, but they had never been this strong. I was already pretty badly hurt, mostly because I had once pushed Edward out of the way just when a cannonball was about to hit him._

_As I fought I could see Tony dragging some of our hurt friends inside. Goly was on the upper deck with the captain and Dandelion was killing marines after another a little behind me._

_I heard a cry of pain from the upper deck and saw Goly´s body fall down from there. I ran over and caught him just in time._

"_Goly? Goly, answer!" I yelled, shaking him. He opened his eyes and said: "I´m all right Sab- LOOK OUT!" he yelled just as I turned around and got stabbed in the shoulder by a marine. Without Goly´s warning I would probably be dead now._

"_Bastard", I mumbled and kicked him on the stomach so hard that he flew to the ocean._

"_Are you okay Sabo?" Goly asked._

"_Better than you" I replied "Edward!"_

_A moment later the said man ran to us. _

"_Get Goly below the deck", I said._

"_What about you?" they both asked. I rolled my eyes._

"_I can still fight", I said and stood up. Then I dashed to the fight again._

_My shoulder was bleeding, and it wasn´t the only place. I started to feel dizzy, but I kept fighting. And then it happened, and it happened fast. First there was a huge cannonball coming towards me and I couldn´t dock it. And the next thing I saw was Dandelion standing between it and me._

"_Dandelion!" someone yelled, and later I realized it was me._

"_You okay, Blondie?" he asked, coughing blood. After that everything happened so fast again; the others coming over, trying to save Dandelion, but his end was coming and we all knew it._

_But I will always remember his last words._

"_Don´t forget to mention in your book how you cried like a baby, _Sabo."

_End of flashback and Sabo´s POV_

Luffy looked at his older brother, who had started crying.

"He was like a brother to you, wasn´t he?" he asked finally, making Sabo freeze,

"Luffy, I-"

"No, I understand. You needed someone to your side, too." Luffy said. Sabo nodded, wiping his tears.

"And you got to experience what it feels like to be the little brother that is bossed around!" Luffy added, making his brother laugh lightly.

"Yeah" he agreed "Dan´s also the reason why I let my hair crow."

"Why did you leave the rest of them?" Luffy asked and Sabo looked at the floor.

"Two years later the marines attacked with really strong soldiers again", Sabo told "And I flew overboard and lost my memory. This all happened in South Blue and I ended up on Kidd´s home island."

"What happened after that?" Luffy asked. Sabo smiled.

"Sorry Luf, can´t tell you. Kidd would be mad"

Luffy pouted at this, making his brother laugh. Soon Luffy laughed too.

Luffy looked at his brother weirdly as his mouth fell open and he stared at the table.

"Luf?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure" Luffy said, wanting to know what was wrong with his brother.

"Does your doctor usually keep body parts on his table?"

"Huh?" Luffy said, confused. Sabo pointed at the table, saying: "There´s an ear on the table"

Luffy turned to see what Sabo was pointing at, and there really was an ear. Just after Luffy had seen it, it disappeared.

"Well?"

Luffy thought. An ear? He thought for a moment more, and then it clicked.

"ROBIN!"

**A.N: Nice ending? Heehee… well anyway, here´s a couple of words about Moon Star pirates: I made them up just for this story, but started really to like them, especially Tony and Dan, so I might use them later, too. Their names don´t really have meanings, except Dan´s. I wanted to give him a funny name so that Sabo could make fun of him. Oh, and sorry if Sabo was OOC. Anyway, I gave you a long chapter, so you´ll give me a lot of reviews, right?**


	11. Thank you

**A.N: I got this done pretty early, don´t you think? Even though I should have been reading for the two tests I have next week, not writing this, so reviews would be nice to cheer me up even if I fail the tests.**

**Chapter Eleven: Thank you**

Everyone except Robin jumped up when they heard Luffy yell her name.

"What happened!"

"Is Luffy all right?"

"That bastard!"

"Calm down, everyone." Robin said "He´s fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Nami asked.

"Robin!" Luffy yelled again, slamming the door open "Why were you eavesdropping on us!"

"_So that´s how"_, everyone thought, sweat dropping.

"I´m sorry Luffy" Robin said "I was just worried, but now I know I shouldn´t have been."

Luffy nodded, calming down.

Usopp looked at Luffy, then at Robin.

"Mind telling us what is this all about?" he asked. Luffy put his hand under his chin, wondering what he should start from.

"We aren´t going to get a good explanation", Zoro muttered. Franky nodded as an agreement. Luffy turned to Robin and asked: "Hey Robin, how much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything, I think." she replied.

"Can you explain to the others, then?"

Robin smiled.

"Of course"

And so Robin explained what she had heard, smiling at everyone´s shocked faces. Apparently none of them had known that Luffy had another brother.

"Luffy, why didn´t you tell us you had another brother?" Nami asked.

"I thought he was dead; a friend of ours saw his boat being destroyed." Luffy explained.

"Say, Luffy, do you know what your brother is going to do now?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged.

"He´ll probably go back to that Kidd guy", Luffy replied.

"That easily? I mean you two just met each other after many years and-"

"Nami" Usopp said, cutting the navigator off "A man needs to follow his dreams, even if they would separate him from those who are important to him."

Everyone looked at Usopp, surprised.

"What?" the sniper asked.

"That was so cool Usopp!" Chopper yelled, impressed by his friend´s speech.

"Speaking of experience, aren´t you, Usopp?" Nami asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Nami-sis?" Franky asked, suddenly really interested.

"You´re talking about Kaya, right Nami?" Luffy asked. Nami smirked.

"Yeah"

"Who´s Kaya?" Chopper asked.

"Usopp´s girlfriend", Luffy said.

"Didn´t know you had a girlfriend, Usopp." Sanji commented.

"They weren´t dating", Nami corrected.

"True, we weren´t" Usopp said, taking a dramatic pose "We could have, but the sea and adventures kept calling for me, and Kaya understood that."

"You got a nice girlfriend, bro." Franky said.

"Hey" Zoro said "Aren´t we getting a little off topic?"

"I think we are", Robin agreed.

"Oh yeah", Luffy said "Sanji; food!"

"YOU JUST ATE!" everyone except Robin yelled.

"It´s not for me, it´s for Sabo!" Luffy yelled, adding: "But I could eat something too."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Luffy´s right, Sanji-kun. His brother should eat something", Nami said, making Sanji chance his mood immediately.

"I´m on it, Nami-san!" Sanji yelled, going to make food. Luffy laughed.

"I´m going to see Sabo", he said.

"Hey Luffy", Chopper asked "Did he seem to be okay?"

"You´re the doctor; why don´t you go to check?" Zoro asked. Chopper looked at the floor.

"I…" he muttered. He was actually a little afraid of Sabo, one reason being the fact that he had once taken Zoro and Sanji down so easily.

"C´mon Chopper, he´s Luffy´s brother. He´s not as dangerous as you think", Sanji said.

"But he attacked Robin", Chopper said, silencing Sanji. The little doctor did have a point.

"He didn´t mean anything bad, Chopper." Luffy said "These things happen"

"Well Ace never attacked us", Zoro mumbled and got hit by Nami.

"Shut up Zoro!" she hissed.

"Agues you´re right", Chopper agreed "I mean Franky was our enemy at first, too, but ended up being our friend."

Everyone looked automatically at Franky, who just mumbled: "Do we have to talk about that?"

Luffy turned his head to Chopper´s direction and said: "C´mon Chopper, let´s go!"

Chopper nodded a bit unsurely and followed Luffy outside.

Once they were outside Chopper asked: "Neeh Luffy, what kind of person he actually is?"

"Pretty much like Ace, except that he´s more carefree and not as mean." Luffy told with a smile.

"Ace was mean?" Chopper asked disbelievingly.

"Well yeah, a little. " Luffy said with a nod "When we were kids I mean"

"I see"

XXXXX

Sabo stared at the ceiling, waiting for his little brother to come back. He had just suddenly yelled the black haired woman`s name and ran out of the room.

"_Oh yeah, it was probably that devil´s fruit of hers…" _Sabo suddenly remembered. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of door opening.

"Yo, Sabo!" Luffy yelled with a laugh. Sabo waived and looked at Luffy´s feet, where he saw the small, brown pet of the Straw hat crew.

"_I wonder why he has that with him… but then again it probably just followed him." _he thought.

"Can you move already? Robin said she drugged you…" Sabo blinked. Luffy didn´t say that, so… he looked down to Luffy´s feet and saw the furry creature staring at him.

"Did he just… talk?" Sabo asked, pointing at Chopper. A vein popped on the little doctor´s head.

"Yeah, Chopper´s our doctor."

"Seriously?"

To this question another vein popped on Chopper´s head.

"Yeah"

Sabo looked at Chopper from head to toe and finally said: "Well he sure doesn´t look like it"

That did it.

"But I am, and you better deal with it!" Chopper yelled from the top of his lungs. Sabo stared at him, and he stared back. Luffy titled his head to side, wondering where this was going.

And then Sabo couldn´t hold his laughter anymore.

"What´s so funny!" Chopper yelled. Truth to be told he was glad that Sabo hadn´t gotten mad at him for the yelling, but he still didn´t like to be laughed at.

Sabo ignored him and said to Luffy: "You sure have an interesting crew!"

"Right?" Luffy said with a smile "I personally picked them up!"

"More like forced on board!" came a shout from outside. Sabo and Chopper laughed at this, but Luffy frowned.

"Does it matter as long as they´re happy?" he asked. Sabo sat up, saying: "Agues not"

"So, Luf", Sabo said, chancing the subject "Why do you have your doctor with you?"

This got Chopper´s attention as he finally remembered why he had gone with Luffy in the first place.

"Oh yeah; I was supposed to ask how you´re feeling?" the little reindeer asked.

"I´m fine" Sabo replied "The drug wore off long time ago, too."

"That´s good", Chopper said "But are you sure you´re okay?"

"Yes, I´m fine"

"You absolutely sure?"

Luffy started to laugh.

"It´s no use Sabo" he said "Chopper won´t stop asking before you let him check on you."

Sabo sighed; understanding the situation. Looks like Luffy´s friends were as stubborn as he was.

"Fine", he said. Chopper grinned victoriously and walked up to his table to get his tools.

XXXXX

"Oi, Usopp!" Sanji yelled and a moment later said sniper arrived to the kitchen.

"What?"

"Take this to the infirmary", Sanji ordered, holding a plate of food.

"Why me? Why can´t Nami or you do it?" Usopp asked, pointing at Nami who was sitting at the table, eating one of Sanji´s special desserts.

"I have dishes to wash", Sanji said "And give me one, even one good reason why I should put my beloved Nami-san to work!"

Sanji and Usopp glared at each other until the weaker one gave up.

"Fine", Usopp snarled "Give me that tray"

Sanji handed him the tray with a smirk that said "I won." Nami was laughing at Usopp from the table, making the long nose glare at her. Sanji glared at Usopp and said: "I would kick you out, but I don´t want to waste food."

This was enough to make Usopp leave the room.

XXXXX

"Told you I´m fine" Sabo told to Chopper.

"But you still have a fever", the little reindeer argued.

"It´s just a small one!" Sabo protested.

"It´s still a fever!" Chopper yelled "You´re not leaving the infirmary until the fever goes down!"

"It´s no use Sabo" Luffy said with a grin "Chopper´s really stubborn on these things!"

"_I can see that"_, Sabo thought, shaking his head lightly.

"Fine, I´ll rest." Sabo gave up. It´s not like he had anything else to do anyway.

"Good", Chopper said with a grin. Then there was a knock on the door and Usopp came in.

"Sanji told me to bring this", Usopp mumbled and handed the tray to Luffy.

"Food!" Luffy yelled and took a piece of meat from the plate, ready to eat it. Usopp snatched it and the tray away and yelled: "It´s not for you!"

"But I´m hungry!" Luffy whined, making his brother laugh.

"Then go ask some food from Sanji", Usopp said and handed the tray to Sabo, who thanked him and started to eat. He hadn´t eaten for who knows how long.

"But he won´t give me anything", Luffy whined again.

"Luffy", Chopper whispered "Your brother needs rest!"

"Chopper´s trying to say that it would be best if we leave", Usopp whispered to Luffy, thinking that his stupid captain didn´t get the hint.

"Oh, right" Luffy said and turned to Sabo "Oi Sabo, try to get some rest or Chopper´s going to kill you!"

Sabo just laughed at his little brother and nodded. Then he and his friends left the room.

XXXXX

"The lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled and only a couple of seconds later everyone came rushing in so that they would get food before their captain ate everything.

"Food!" Luffy yelled, coming to the kitchen with Usopp. As Luffy sat down Sanji asked: "Somebody should go give some food to Luffy´s brother as well."

"I can do that" Nami said "If someone brave will protect my plate from the captain!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Sanji yelled: "In your service, Nami-san!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami said with a wink and left the room with a tray that had food for Sabo.

"Nami-san is so cute when she winks!" Sanji sighed dreamingly, kicking Luffy´s hand away from Nami´s food.

"Idiot", Zoro mumbled and Sanji heard it, so a fight begun.

XXXXX

Sabo woke up to a knock on the door, so he sat up and said: "Come in"

Nami came in with the food and asked: "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah", Sabo said "Much better, actually."

"That´s good" Nami said and handed him the tray of food "I´m surprised that you were able to rest even though the others were so loud."

"I´ve been sleeping in louder places than this", Sabo told and started to eat.

For Nami it was easy to believe this; he was Luffy´s brother after all. It made her think of that one question she had wanted to ask from Ace, but never had a chance to.

She wanted to ask how Luffy was as a kid.

"Hey, Sabo" Nami started unsure if she had remembered the name right.

"Hm?" Sabo turned to look at her, showing that he was listening.

"What was Luffy like when he was a child?" Nami asked. Sabo looked at her for a moment and then he put his hand in front of his mouth a closed his eyes tightly. Nami blinked. He had said that he was okay, but was there something wrong with him after all?

"Hey, are you okay?" Nami asked, going closer. She sat next to Sabo, putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded, shaking lightly. Nami was getting more worried, and then she heard something.

"_What was that?"_

"Hahahaha!" Sabo laughed loudly. A vein popped on Nami´s head as she yelled: "Don´t scare me like that, idiot!"

"Sorry" Sabo said, trying to control his laughter. Nami sighed; they were clearly brothers. And what the heck was so funny anyway?

"What was so funny?" Nami asked. He better have a _good _answer to that one or else.

Sabo stopped laughing, wondering how he should explain it.

"Well our childhood was… weird to say at least" he told "It had it´s funny moments."

"Could you tell me something about it?" Nami asked, her lunch in the dining room long forgotten.

"Sure" Sabo said "Where do I start from?"

"From the very beginning" Nami offered "How did you meet him?"

Sabo let out a light laugh and started to tell Nami about the day Luffy followed Ace to the edge of the forest. Nami laughed at the fact how Luffy was caught by Porchemy.

Just after Sabo had finished telling Nami how he and Ace had saved Luffy the door burst open and Sanji yelled: "Everything all right, Nami-san?"

Sabo and Nami looked at Sanji.

"Of course, why wouldn´t?" Nami asked. Sanji sighed in relief and said: "You were taking so long that I thought that bastard had done something to you."

At the end of his sentence Sanji was glaring at Sabo, whose eyebrow switched. Did this guy want to fight?

"Don´t mind Sanji-kun, he´s just a little… overprotective over me and Robin." Nami told to Sabo. The two men glared at each other, and then Sabo shrugged and continued eating.

"Be a man and stand up for yourself!" Sanji yelled, a vein popping on his head. Sabo didn´t even look at him as he said: "I would love to beat you up again, but Luffy would get mad so I won´t."

"You saying you could take me down?"

"Pretty easily to be honest", Sabo replied, making Sanji even angrier. They were both usually pretty calm and able to keep their cool, but it didn´t seem to work now. Not for Sanji, at least.

"Sanji-kun?"

"What is it, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, his mood chancing immediately.

"Did you leave my lunch unguarded?" as Nami asked this, Sanji´s face fell.

"Oh shit!" he cursed "The shitty captain better not has eaten it!"

When Sanji was gone, Nami smiled at Sabo with a look that said `as you can see; he´s an idiot.´

"I better go check if there´s still some food for me" Nami said, standing up.

"I hope my little brother isn´t causing you too much trouble", Sabo said "You probably sometimes feel like you were his babysits."

Nami smiled to herself; he knew his brother well.

"I´ll send you the bill for it", Nami said with a smirk, making Sabo laugh.

"Even if I worked for the money for my whole life it probably wouldn´t be enough"

"True", Nami agreed, leaving to eat her lunch.

XXXXX

It was already late when Sabo came to the deck where everyone was.

"Sabo!" Luffy yelled after noticing his brother.

"You shouldn´t be up yet!" Chopper screamed, standing up.

"What are you guys yelling about?" asked Zoro who just woke up because of the yelling.

"I´m fine", Sabo told to Chopper. He looked at Luffy, asking: "This is your whole crew, right?"

Luffy nodded after glancing around him, making sure everyone really was there. Sabo glanced at everyone one by one, studying what kind of friends his brother had. When he had memorized everyone´s faces, he dropped to his knees in front of them, bowing.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother for these past years", he said.

Everyone was silent, staring at Sabo. Ace had thanked them at Arabasta, too, but not like this.

"I-it´s not that big deal" Sanji was finally able to mumble.

"Yes it is" Sabo insisted "I´m sure we all know how much of a trouble he can be"

"Yes we do" everyone, except Luffy of course, said.

"That's why I am thankful; not everyone can stand him." Sabo told. Everyone glanced at Luffy who was grinning his signature grin. They were wondering did he even realize that they kind of insulted him.

"You don´t need to worry about that", Zoro said "Because when compared to _certain someone _our captain is actually pretty easy to stand."

"Are you picking up a fight, Marimo?" Sanji asked, getting Zoro´s hint.

"Bring it on, Shitty Cook!" Zoro said. Before they could even start Nami hit them both on the head.

"This is the way things work in here", Robin said. Sanji sat up straight and continued: "Your brother really is bothersome"

"But he´s the one who got us all together" Zoro finished.

"I was going to say that, Marimo!"

"Got something to complain about?" Zoro asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Cut it out already!" Nami yelled, hitting them both on the back of their heads.

"When we have a crew like this, your brother really isn´t that much of a problem." Robin said, walking up to Sabo. She offered him her hand, helping him up.

"But you know", Usopp said "Your brother can be really bothersome sometimes."

"I know" Sabo said. Everyone, minus Luffy, began to laugh.

"Wait a sec!" he yelled "Are you making fun of me!"

The others stopped laughing for a while; taking in the fact that Luffy just noticed that he had been insulted.

"You just noticed!"Nami screamed, hitting her captain on the head while others started laughing again.

Chopper walked up to Sabo, still laughing. Sabo noticed him, asking: "What is it?"

"Nothing, just GET BACK TO THE BED!" Chopper yelled, transforming in his bigger form. Sabo stumbled back a couple of steps, a bit freaked out by the doctor´s outburst. Everyone laughed at him.

"No need to be scared, he won´t bite!" Usopp yelled. Sabo glared at him, just as a joke, but it did work. Usopp backed away behind Franky, making everyone else laugh.

"Fine, I´ll go back." Sabo said with a sigh, not wanting to get on the little doctor´s bad side.

"Good" Chopper said, glancing at Zoro "At least someone listens"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!" Zoro yelled, making everyone laugh again.

"It´s getting late; I´ll probably see you guys again in the morning." Sabo said and walked towards the infirmary.

"´Night!" Luffy yelled to his brother. Neither of them couldn´t put their current happiness in words, but they didn´t need to.

They were together now, and that´s all that mattered.

**A.N: Eleven chapters already… this will still have three or four more of them, though. Sorry that some of the characters (okay, most of them) were a bit OOC. Well, remember to review, okay?**


	12. How things work on Sunny, part 1

**A.N: Here I am again! It has been ten days if I remember right… Anyway, I mentioned earlier that Killer wears high heels didn´t I? Well I watched episode 500 yesterday and noticed that **_**Sabo wears high heels as well! **_**Coincidence? Not in this story! And before I forget to say this: my summer vacation started yesterday, so I might have more time to write this!**

**Chapter Twelve: How things work on Sunny, part 1**

Sabo blinked and then closed his eyes again. He still wanted to sleep. However, his eyes quickly shot open when he realized that he didn´t recognize the room he was in.

"_Oh yeah, I´m in Luffy´s ship!" _he realized, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Did you sleep well?" Sabo´s head snapped to his left side where he heard the voice from. Next to his bed, sitting in a chair was Nico Robin, the same black haired woman who had drugged him earlier.

"Pretty well, since _somebody _didn´t drug me this time." he answered. They stared at each other for a while and then Robin stood up.

"I apologize for that" she said "However, I do not regret it; it was for protecting the crew."

Sabo let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, I know." he said and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"By the way, what are you even doing here?" he asked suddenly.

"Your fever went up, so Chopper asked me to keep an eye on you." Robin explained. Sabo touched his forehead, noticing that it really was hotter than before.

"When did he do that?" Sabo asked.

"About five hours ago at breakfast", Robin answered.

"What?" Sabo asked.

"It´s already lunchtime; you slept past breakfast." she explained, smiling a little to Sabo´s shocked expression. Sabo stared at Robin and then asked: "Am I really in that bad condition?"

Robin nodded.

Sabo took his eyes off of her, sighing and closing his eyes.

"I made Luffy worry, didn´t I?" he asked. Robin nodded.

"Yes you did"

"Could you tell him that I´m okay now?" Sabo asked.

"Otherwise yes but you´re obviously not all right", she replied. Sabo sighed.

"I know" he said and opened his eyes, looking at her direction "But I just don´t want Luffy to worry"

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other until Robin sighed.

"I´ll tell him that you´re little better already", she said. He nodded.

A couple of minutes after Robin had left Chopper came in with a tray of food.

"Robin said you´re feeling a little better", he said.

"Yeah, a little." Sabo confirmed. Chopper nodded, handing the tray to Sabo as he sat up.

"But I don´t understand how your fever went up in one night", Chopper said "I hope it´s not an infection."

"I don´t think it is" Sabo said.

"Yeah, probably not." Chopper agreed "But if it´s not then what could have caused your fever raising?"

"I think I know answer to that", Zoro said from the doorway. Sabo froze. He had seen?

"What do you mean, Zoro?" Chopper asked. He had no idea what the swordsman was talking about.

Zoro smirked, looking at Sabo who shook his head, wishing that Zoro wouldn´t say anything.

"Well" Zoro started "Let´s just say that I´m not the only one who trains when I should be sleeping."

Chopper blinked and turned to look at Sabo, who was sweating.

"Sabo, you didn´t, did you?"

"Did I what?" the long haired blond asked, sweating even more.

"Yep, he was training on the deck when he was supposed to be sleeping." Zoro said with a smirk, enjoying about the fact that Chopper would finally scold someone else than him.

"Sabo!" the little reindeer snapped.

"I wasn´t on the deck long!" Sabo protested. Zoro rolled his eyes and said: "Yeah, only from three to four hours."

Sabo shot him a glare, but soon turned his attention back to the yelling reindeer.

"Okay okay, I´m sorry, I didn´t know I would get sick. Calm down, will you?" Sabo said, not wanting to get the little doctor´s bad side.

"Didn´t know! Are you dumb or something! And just after I said that at least somebody listens to me" Chopper continued screaming, shaking his head when he said the last part. Zoro and Sabo both sweat dropped.

"Sorry", Sabo repeated.

"You´ll stay in bed for the rest of the day, and no buts!" Chopper said, crossing his arms. Sabo was about to say something, but Zoro cut in saying: "Doctor´s orders"

"Okay" Sabo said with a sigh "Can I eat now?"

"Yeah" Chopper said and walked to the door "Zoro, if you´re staying don´t stress him too much"

Both men who stayed in the room sweat dropped.

"Agues I´ll leave too before Chopper blames me for your fever", Zoro said, leaving the room. Sabo rolled his eyes and continued eating.

XXXXX

"How´s Sabo?" Luffy asked when Chopper returned to the kitchen.

"A little better, but he still has a fever." Chopper said.

"Do you know why it got worse?" Sanji asked. Chopper nodded.

"Yeah; Zoro said he saw him training in the middle of the night" he told.

"Idiot", Sanji muttered.

"Shishishi! That´s Sabo for you!" Luffy laughed.

"You and he are both idiots!" Nami hissed, walking away with some papers in her hands.

"Where´s Nami going?" Chopper asked.

"She wants to ask Sabo where we can drop him off so he can return to his crew", Usopp told.

"I see", Chopper said.

"Are you really okay with that, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Of course!" Luffy said "Besides, I don´t want to stand in his way. I´m not a weak little kid anymore"

"Weak? Not at all. A little kid? Well you _do _act like one", Zoro said from the doorway.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as everyone else started to laugh. Zoro laughed to his captain too.

"But seriously speaking Luffy" Sanji started.

"Does he even know what it means?" Zoro asked.

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji hissed and turned his attention to Luffy again "Like I was saying"

"More food!"

"Pay attention, you shitty captain!" Sanji yelled.

"So", Sanji said, lighting a cigar "What I mean to ask is that is your brother really doing the right thing? I mean I´ve heard pretty bad rumors about his captain"

"People say crazy things about us too, don´t they?" Zoro said.

"Sure do" Usopp said.

"They´re right Sanji" Luffy said "And if he really was a bad guy Sabo wouldn´t be with him."

"If you say so", Sanji said with a sigh and started to collect dirty dishes from the table.

XXXXX

Sabo had just finished eating when Nami opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Nami walked in, setting most of the papers on the table and handing the day´s newspaper to Sabo.

"Page 15" she said. Sabo looked at her and turned the page 15. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Damn you, captain!" he cursed. The paper said: _"Yesterday marines saw Eustass "Captain" Kidd and his crew destroying a small town on the island of Moji, leaving no survivors. Only a couple of marines were able to survive, but none of them unharmed."_

"What do you think made him do all that?" Nami asked. Sabo sighed.

"Kidd is… a very aggressive person. He does what he wants, especially if there isn´t anyone to calm him down." Sabo told. Nami understood; without his first mate Kidd had gotten more careless.

"Do you know what their next destination is?" Nami asked from Sabo, who nodded.

"It´s the Koida island" he replied. Nami thought for a moment and took a map from the table.

"Koida island, huh?" she mumbled. She eyed the map and then she smiled.

"It will take three days for us to get there!" she told happily.

"Three days, huh?" Sabo repeated _"There is going to be more victims"_

"Yep" Nami confirmed "And you better stay in bed if you don´t want to be scolded by our doctor"

"Yea yeah, I´ll stay in bed." Sabo said with a sigh.

"I´ll bring you some books later", Nami promised, leaving the room with Sabo´s empty tray.

XXXXX

Sabo opened his eyes as his little brother burst in to the room.

"What is it, Luf?" he asked. Luffy stood up, picking his hat up from the floor.

"Nami said it´ll take three days to reach your crew", the nineteen years old captain said.

"Yeah" Sabo confirmed.

"That´s great!" Luffy cheered "Now we can be together longer; just like when we were kids!"

"I´m not gonna save you from drowning in this condition, Luffy." Sabo said, sitting up.

"Who said I´m going to fall over board!" Luffy yelled.

"Well if you´re going to fool around like we used to then you´ll _definitely _fall overboard at some point", Sabo explained.

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"No I won´t

"Yes you will"

"No I won´t stupid noble!" Luffy said, making a vein pop on Sabo´s head.

"Did you say something, Crybaby?" he asked.

"Yes I did, stupid noble!" Luffy confirmed.

"You´re going to regret that" Sabo warned, clenching his hands to fists.

"Bring it on!"

BAM! BAM!

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled, hitting the brothers on the head.

"He started it!" Luffy whined.

"What!"

BAM!

"Shut up Luffy!" Nami hissed "And you: back to bed before Chopper comes!"

"I would still be in bed if you hadn´t dropped me when you hit me…" Sabo mumbled, going back to bed.

"What was that?" Nami asked with a glare.

"Nothing"

"What´s going on?" Chopper asked, coming to the room with Robin.

"Nami hit us!" Luffy blurted out, earning a third hit from Nami.

"WHAT! Nami, you can´t hit a patient!" Chopper screamed, running to the ship´s navigator.

"Doctor, should you really yell in the infirmary?" Robin asked. Chopper blinked, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, sorry" Chopper said. He grabbed Nami´s hand, dragged her outside and closed the door. Soon they could hear yelling coming from the lower deck.

Sabo and Luffy looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Nami´s in trouble now", Luffy said.

"Looks like it", Sabo agreed.

"I hate to interrupt, but" Robin said, getting their attention "There´s blood dropping from your left leg."

Luffy looked at his brother´s leg; it really was bleeding.

"What happened!" he yelled. Sabo shrugged.

"It´s nothing, some old wound just reopened." he told. Luffy believed him, like always, and it was true: it was an old wound and it wasn´t that big.

"You should still bandage it", Robin said.

"Yeah" Luffy agreed "If Chopper sees it he´s gonna freak out."

"Most likely" Robin agreed, walking to Chopper´s first aid kit. He did keep bandages elsewhere too, but it was a place she could find them fastest. She opened the kit, taking out a roll of bandages. She turned to Sabo, who had rolled his trouser´s leg up to his knee. The open wound was a little under his knee.

"See? It´s not that bad at all" the blonde haired man said.

"Maybe not, but it still needs to be bandaged" Robin said, walking up to Sabo and taking a hold of his leg.

"I can do it by myself, you know" Sabo said, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"I know, but I can do it better. It´s not that easy to bandage your own wounds" Robin said, talking from experience. _She _was actually pretty good at it, but she had had years of experience. Sabo sighed.

"Fine" he mumbled.

Luffy blinked, looking at his brother´s face.

"Hey Sabo, your face´s all red. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Shut up, Luf!" Sabo hissed, his face going even redder. Robin smiled little, and it didn´t go unnoticed by Sabo.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Robin said with a slight laugh as she tied the bandage around Sabo´s leg.

"Sabo, I asked why´s your face so red?" Luffy insisted.

"And _I _told you to shut up Luf!" Sabo yelled. Robin laughed a little, unable to stay quiet.

"You shut up, too!" he hissed.

"If you won´t tell me I´ll ask from Chopper" Luffy decided, running out of the room.

"Get back here, idiot!" Sabo yelled to him, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Are you worried about something?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Like hell I am!"

XXXXX

"Oi, Chopper!" Luffy yelled, going down the stairs.

"Yeah?" the little doctor asked, turning to face his captain.

"There´s something wrong with Sabo"

"What! Oh no, I have to check on him quickly!" Chopper panicked.

"Calm down, Chopper!" Nami hissed "Now Luffy, what exactly is wrong with your brother?"

Luffy thought for a moment.

"I don´t know" he finally said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she insisted.

"Well his leg started to bleed and-"

"Oh no! I need to go help him quick-!"

"Chopper!" Nami yelled, causing the little reindeer to fall silent.

"Continue, Luffy." Nami commanded.

"Sabo said it was an old wound, but that´s not what was wrong" Luffy said "When Robin took the bandage roll and started to bandage Sabo´s leg, his face went all red!"

Nami and Chopper stared at Luffy silently, and then Chopper suggested: "Maybe it´s an infection?"

"It´s not an infection!" Nami yelled. Chopper turned to look at her, asking: "Then what is it? Is it serious?"

"No, it´s not serious. You don´t need to worry about it" Nami told.

"Are you sure Nami? You´re not a doctor…" Chopper asked, but covered his mouth immediately when the said navigator glared at him.

"Like I said; it´s nothing" Nami said _"But it might become good blackmailing material!"_

Both, the captain and the doctor, shivered when they saw her smirk.

XXXXX

Robin had bandaged Sabo´s leg and was now putting the roll back. Sabo was lying on his bed, eyes closed.

"So you´ll stay here for three days, this day included?" Robin asked, planning on starting some kind of conversation.

"Yeah" Sabo said, opening his eyes "Is that a problem?"

"Not really" Robin said "Just don´t cause too much trouble for our doctor; he gets stressed easily."

"I noticed that"

Robin smiled calmly, looking down at the floor. Nami had dropped some books.

"I think Nami-san was about to bring these to you" Robin said, picking up the three books Nami had dropped.

"Probably" Sabo said, sitting up "She did say earlier she´d bring some"

"Well this is good" Robin said, handing Sabo the books "Now you probably won´t sneak out to train at night"

"You heard about it?" Sabo asked.

"Secrets are hard to keep while on board this ship", she simply said. Sabo laughed at her.

"I can imagine that" he said.

"I´ll go now so you can get some rest" Robin said, leaving from the infirmary. When the door was closed Sabo lay down with a sigh. He liked how things worked here, and his brother seemed happy too. For a moment he had thought about not returning to Kidd, but now he had dismissed the thought. Kidd and the others were cruel and short tempered, but they had their good sides. And these good sides were something outsiders would never notice.

"_They´re my nakama… I need to get back to them as soon as possible!"_

XXXXX

Sabo didn´t know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up to a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, sitting up. Sanji opened the door and came in with a tray of food.

"I brought your dinner", the cook said, walking over to the table and putting the tray down.

"Thanks" Sabo mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigar.

"Yeah" Sabo said.

"Luffy said you hurt your leg. Is that okay?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, some old wound just reopened, it´s nothing to worry about." Sabo told, walking over to the table.

"Good" Sanji said, walking out of the room.

XXXXX

Sanji and Robin looked at the door when it opened and Sabo came in with an empty tray.

"I came to bring this" Sabo said, putting the dishes in to the sink.

"How did you find the kitchen?" Sanji asked.

"That skeleton told where it was", Sabo replied.

"He did? Good, otherwise you would probably have gotten lost" Sanji commented.

"How so?" Sabo asked, raising an eyebrow "My sense of direction is pretty good"

"Maybe, but our ship is big. Even I got lost at first", Sanji pointed out, starting to dry the plate he had been washing.

"I´ve seen bigger ones…" Sabo mumbled, not meaning it as an insult, but unfortunately someone though so.

"You´re saying our ship isn´t impressive?" Franky, who was standing in the doorway, asked.

"I didn´t say so" Sabo corrected "I just said I´ve seen bigger ones than this"

"Like where?" Franky asked, crossing his arms. No ship was better than the one he had built!

"Well some marine ships, my father´s ships were pretty big too, and I was in a pretty big pirate ship once." Sabo listed. Robin and Sanji sweat dropped as they saw Franky´s angry face.

"Well our ship is still the best" Franky decided "Or have you ever seen an aquarium in a ship before?"

"Well at least in two of my father´s ships had aquariums" Sabo said. Franky dropped his head in defeat.

"Nothing impresses that guy…" he mumbled, walking away. Sabo sweat dropped.

"I probably shouldn´t have said anything", he said.

"Probably" Sanji agreed. Sabo sighed.

"Well I´ll go back to the infirmary before the doctor notices that I´m gone" he said, leaving the room.

XXXXX

"It´s getting late, Chopper. You should go to sleep" Nami said.

"Why just me?" the little reindeer asked.

"´Cause you´re still a kid" Usopp told.

"I´m not a kid", Chopper said with a pout.

"Chopper, do as Nami said" Robin said "The rest of us will come soon too"

"So that you won´t get lonely", Usopp said, causing Chopper to attack him.

"Take that back, long nose!"

"Did the baby get angry!" Usopp yelled back, fighting with the short doctor.

"I give up…" Nami muttered with a sigh "Zoro! Get down here!"

Zoro climbed down from the crow´s nest and asked: "What?"

Nami pointed at the fighting idiots and Zoro understood immediately. He hit Usopp on the head with his sheathed sword and picked Chopper up.

"Why was I the only one who got hit!" Usopp complained.

"I can´t hit a kid", Zoro said. Chopper got angry and changed in to his bigger form. He hit Zoro on the head, yelling: "I´m not a kid!"

"Calm down, doctor" Robin said, getting Chopper to turn back to his smaller form.

"I´m not a kid" Chopper mumbled.

"Of course not", Robin said, picking Chopper up. Usopp was about to say something, but Zoro hit him on the head before he had a chance.

Chopper looked at the infirmary door, asking "Do you think he´ll sneak out to train again tonight?"

"Probably", Zoro said. Nami stepped on his leg and hissed: "Shut up, you´re making Chopper worry!"

"Maybe someone should watch over him for the night" Usopp said "But it´s not going to be me"

"I can handle that" Robin said, putting Chopper back on the floor.

"You sure can" Nami said with a smirk. Chopper asked what she meant, but she just looked at Robin who rolled her eyes at the navigator´s behavior.

"Well good night" Nami said, walking away.

"Can you find the crow´s nest on your own Zoro?" Robin asked, making Usopp and Chopper laugh.

"I´m not stupid!" Zoro yelled.

"Of course not", Robin said, leaving for the infirmary.

XXXXX

Robin opened the door silently, just in case if Sabo was sleeping. And he was. He had been reading on the bed, but had fallen asleep. His left hand was hanging out of the bed and below it on the floor was the book he had been reading.

Robin smiled, picked the book up and put it on the table.

"_Agues the fever is still affecting him"_, she thought and sat down on to the chair.

XXXXX

"Good morning" Robin said as Sabo started to open his eyes, this time just a little before the breakfast.

Sabo blinked and turned his head so that he was facing Robin.

"`Morning… what are you doing here?" he couldn´t help but ask. He was pretty tired of seeing this woman´s face every damn time he woke up.

"I was keeping an eye on you so that you wouldn´t go to train", Robin replied.

"Great…" Sabo mumbled sarcastically.

"I´ll go get Chopper" Robin said, standing up "You stay in bed until he comes"

"Ay ay, sir" Sabo said mockingly. Robin left the infirmary, this time leaving the door open. Not long after Chopper came in.

"`Morning" Sabo said.

"`Morning" Chopper said "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Sabo simply said.

"Good", Chopper said. Soon he found out that Sabo didn´t even have a fever anymore.

"Do I still need to stay in the infirmary?"

"No, but you need to take it easy. And it means no training!" Chopper said. Sabo frowned.

"Not at all?"

"No" Chopper replied. They stared at each other for a while until Sabo gave up, muttering: "Fine"

Chopper smiled.

"Don´t stress yourself too much", he said.

"I won´t" Sabo promised.

"Let´s go eat breakfast before Luffy eats everything" Chopper said. Sabo laughed.

"Yeah, let´s go."

**A.N: Ahem… first the name was supposed to be "Three days on the Sunny!" and it was supposed to end when Sabo leaves the ship, but then I thought that this chapter was already long enough and it was good to end here, so I did. And about that little thing between Sabo and Robin… sorry, I just couldn´t help it! XD I am a SaboXRobin fan after all (but if you guys hate it I´ll stop.) Oh and sorry if someone (Robin?) was a bit OOC. Review?**

**P.S: If you read/watch FMA, please read and review my new FMA oneshot called "Idiot."**


	13. How things work on Sunny, part 2

**A.N: Ehem… it only took me five days to update! I´m great, aren´t I? XD**

**Chapter Thirteen: How things work on Sunny, part 2**

After the breakfast Nami told Sabo to go wash himself and to Zoro to go find something he could wear.

"Why can´t he wear that stupid cook´s clothes?" Zoro asked with a scowl. He didn´t like the idea of someone else wearing his clothes.

"It´s kind of fun to imagine him wearing a suite", Sanji said as if he was reading Nami´s thoughts. Luffy and Usopp burst out laughing, and the others needed to control themselves so they wouldn´t laugh.

"Very funny" Sabo said "And if you think _that _was funny, then imagine _Luffy _wearing a suit!"

For a moment everyone fell silent and then everyone, even Robin, burst out laughing.

"What´s so funny about me wearing a suit?" Luffy asked, making the others laugh even harder.

"Nothing, captain" Zoro said, still laughing "I´ll go look for some clothes your brother could wear"

"Don´t get lost!" the whole crew yelled after Zoro as he stepped out of the room.

"Shut up!"

XXXXX

Sabo´s eyebrow was twitching. He was wearing a green pair of pants that he had gotten from Zoro, but the shirt he had given him…

"Why the heck does that swordsman even has a shirt that has a word "mama" on it? Isn´t the fact that it´s yellow enough?" he mumbled, eyeing the ugly shirt in his hands.

"_Well whatever"_ he thought, tossing it on the table _"I can just say it didn´t fit"_

Sabo stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on his shoulders.

"What the hell!" he yelled, slipping in the process. Robin was standing in front of him with her usually calm expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sabo asked. He nearly got a heart attack when the first thing he saw was _her _when he came out of the bathroom.

Robin just ignored him and walked past him to the bathroom. She walked over to the table and chuckled.

"I knew he´d give you this", she said.

"Why does he have a shirt like that anyway?" Sabo asked "Or is it yours?"

Robin threw the shirt on Sabo´s face, saying: "No, it´s not mine."

Sabo took the shirt off of his face, mumbling: "You didn´t need to throw it at me…"

Once again Robin ignored him, walking out of the bathroom.

"I´ll go ask from Sanji if he would have something you could wear"

"Thanks"

XXXXX

In the end Sabo ended up wearing Zoro´s dark green pants and Sanji´s blue shirt with black stripes. Not the best possible outfit, but after seeing the earlier shirt Sabo decided to _never _complain about shirts. Nothing could be worse than that. He was about to leave the bathroom, but caught a sight of himself in the mirror.

He looked terrible.

It wasn´t just because of the clothes; he hand wound´s and bruises all over his face and arms.

"_And probably elsewhere too"_ he thought, lifting his shirt to confirm his suspicions. He was right; his body was full of cuts and bruises. He checked his legs and noticed they were the worst.

"Great…" Sabo mumbled sarcastically. On top of all this his hair was messier than ever, like a birds nest.

"_It´s going to take forever to make that look like real hair again" _he thought. He was about to leave again, but noticed scissors on the table. And from that he got an idea.

XXXXX

"Guys help, I´m falling!" Luffy yelled. He had been sitting on the railing while he was fishing, but now it seemed like the fish was about to catch Luffy and not the other way around. Just when he was about to fall Robin grabbed him with her extra hands and pulled him on board.

"Thanks Robin!" Luffy yelled, pulling the fish on board as well.

"Are you causing trouble already Luf?" Sabo asked, coming to the deck.

"Hey Sabo, do you wanna-! Huh?" Luffy stopped "What´s up with your hair?"

Everyone on the deck turned to look at Sabo to see what Luffy meant. He had cut his blonde hair so that it was now barely over his shoulders, but it was still as messy as before.

"I just decided to cut it; it was getting in the way." Sabo explained.

"Well you didn´t cut it too well" Nami said, standing behind Sabo. He had cut his hair really untidily.

"It needs to be redone" she decided.

"Nah, I like it this way." Sabo said.

"It wasn´t a suggestion; it was an order!" Nami yelled.

"I don´t need to take orders from yo-"

BAM!

"So you don´t have anything against it? Good", Nami asked from Sabo with a smile on her face after she had hit him on the head.

The others sweat dropped as Nami started to drag the blonde haired man towards the bathroom again.

XXXXX

"See? Much better, don´t you think?" Nami, who had just finished cutting Sabo´s hair, asked from the said blonde.

"Agues so" Sabo said "But it won´t take long until it´s all messy again"

"Well _that´s _not hard to believe" Nami said "Since you´re Luffy´s brother I´ll be surprised if it´s still neat tomorrow morning!"

Sabo laughed at this.

"You aren´t giving my little brother much credit, are you?" he asked, brushing hair from his shoulders. Nami turned to him with a smile.

"Nope!"

XXXXX

At lunch everyone was amazed how well Sabo was able to guard his plate from Luffy; the said rubber man hadn´t been able to steal his brother´s food even once!

"Wow" Nami said.

"Yeah" Usopp and Zoro agreed.

"Luffy stop stealing their food!" Sabo hissed, eating the rest of his vegetables.

"But I´m hungry!" Luffy whined.

"Then eat your own food or ask for more!" Sabo yelled. The two brothers stared at each other until Luffy said: "Fine"

Everyone´s jaws dropped, even Robin was surprised. They couldn´t believe Luffy was actually listening someone on this matter!

"Unbelievable", Usopp said.

"Yeah" Nami and Zoro agreed.

XXXXX

After the lunch everyone, excluding Sanji who was washing dishes were on the deck. Sabo had offered to help him, but Sanji had said he didn´t need to since he was a quest. So now he was lying on the deck, watching his brother who was playing with two of his nakamas.

"Sabo" Nami said, walking over to the blond.

"Yeah?"

"Could you continue your story about Luffy´s childhood?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Sure"

"About captain´s childhood?" Robin asked, coming towards the two.

"Yeah, Sabo told me earlier how he met Luffy" Nami said, giggling about the memory of Sabo´s story.

"Sounds interesting" Robin said, sitting next to Nami. Sabo looked at them and started to tell them about their captain´s childhood.

XXXXX

Sanji smiled, finally getting the dinner done. He had been in the kitchen all day to make enough food so that Luffy wouldn´t steal from the others.

"_I have to admit that this is the best way to get rid of the leftovers"_, Sanji thought, glancing at the clock.

"_I didn´t make Nami-san and Robin-swan any snacks today… I´ll have to make it up later." _he decided.

"Oi, dinner´s ready!" he yelled and only a moment later Luffy came in with Usopp and Chopper close behind him. Soon Brook came in too, but that was it.

"Where are Nami-san and Robin-swan? And the others, too?" Sanji asked. Usopp shrugged.

"Still on the deck"

"Well I´m going to get them. And none of you better not dare to even touch the food until I´m back, got it?" Sanji said threateningly, glaring at Luffy.

"Okay", everyone said with disappointed faces.

"It means you too Luffy" Sanji repeated.

"I said okay!" Luffy yelled angrily. Sanji glared at him and then left from the kitchen to look for others.

When he opened the door he didn´t see anyone yet, but that was something he had been expecting. He checked the whole deck, but there was no one. He was about to go ask for Chopper to sniff them out, but then he heard noise from the aquarium room.

"What are they all doing there?" he wondered aloud and walked to the door to peak in. Zoro, Franky and Nami were laughing hysterically and so was Robin, but not so loudly or uncontrollably. Sabo was sitting next to Franky and he wasn´t laughing, so he was probably the one who had said something funny.

"Dinner´s ready!" Sanji yelled from the doorway, deciding to not eavesdrop.

"Huh?" Zoro said.

"Wow" Nami said, looking at the clock "We didn´t even notice!"

XXXXX

"Delicious as always, Sanji-kun!" Nami said when they were eating dinner.

"Thank you, Nami-swaan!"

"Idiot", Zoro mumbled, getting Sanji´s attention.

"What was that, Marimo?"

And a fight began.

"By the way guys" Usopp said "What were you doing before dinner?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that too. What made you laugh so much?" Sanji said.

"Don´t try to find excuses to flee from the fight!" Zoro said.

"Who said I was trying that!" Sanji yelled, continuing the fight.

"Well I was telling the other´s about our childhood and-"Sabo stopped in the middle of his sentence when Luffy suddenly spit all the food in his mouth out.

"Sabo, you didn´t, did you!" he yelled in disbelief. Nami giggled, understanding the situation all too well. Sabo had told them pretty embarrassing stuff about Luffy´s childhood.

"Yes I did", Sabo confirmed.

"Why you-!"

BAM!

"Don´t start to fight again", Nami said after hitting Luffy on the head.

"Same goes for you two!" she yelled, hitting Sanji and Zoro too. The rest of the dinner went really peacefully, mostly because Sabo had told Luffy not to steal from anyone.

XXXXX

After the dinner Chopper was looking for Sabo, who had left the kitchen before he did.

"Nami, do you know where Sabo went?" he asked from the navigator who was tending her orange trees.

"I think I saw him in the crow´s nest" Nami told "Why?"

"I just want to ask if he could tell stories about Luffy´s childhood to me too" the little reindeer said, jumping down from the orange crow.

"Okay"

Chopper reached the mast and began to climb up, but when he was less than half way on the top something pulled him down. He looked at his waist and saw Robin´s hands carrying him. When the archeologist put him down he asked: "Why did you do that?"

"Sabo-kun and Luffy are up there" she explained "They need some time alone"

"Oh" Chopper said disappointedly.

"Can I ask what did you need from there?" Robin asked, carrying Chopper to her with her powers.

"I just wanted to ask Sabo if he could tell me about Luffy´s childhood", Chopper replied. Robin smiled at the curious little doctor, saying: "I´m sure you can ask about it from him tomorrow."

"Yeah" Chopper said "Um, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Put me down; I´m not a baby" he said. Robin laughed a little and placed the small doctor on the floor.

Usopp, who had been watching the whole scene from a little farther away, was about to say something but got hit on the head by Robin´s powers. And so he kept quiet.

XXXXX

It was already midnight, but neither Luffy nor Sabo had come down from the crow´s nest.

"I should be on lookout", Zoro mumbled to Robin, who was sitting on the railing, watching stars "And I would be if _someone _hadn´t told me not to go up there"

"I´ll go see if something´s wrong" Robin said, getting the hint. She climbed to the crow´s nest and opened the door slowly. Sabo was sitting on the couch, asleep, and his head resting against the window. Luffy was sleeping next to him, his head on Sabo´s shoulder.

Robin found this all to be pretty cute; it was rare to see their captain look so at peace. And he seemed even happier than before, too. She noticed a blanket on the other side of the room and went to pick it up. She walked over to the brothers and put the blanket on them. She had a warm smile on her face as she left.

Unknown to her, Sabo had been awake the whole time.

XXXXX

"Well?" Zoro asked as Robin came back down.

"They´re sleeping. You can go there but be quiet so you won´t wake them up", Robin told.

"_Tsk, who is she to boss me around?" _Zoro thought but climbed up quietly anyway. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Sabo awake.

"Robin said you´re sleeping" Zoro said, closing the door.

"That´s what she thought" Sabo said simply "You´re the lookout person on this ship?"

"Usually" Zoro replied, going to sit on another side of the room.

"He sure got himself a good crew" Sabo commented, looking at his little brother.

"And that means?"

"Well your cook does his job well, and so does that panicking doctor of yours" Zoro chuckled at that "And if I understood right your mechanic made this ship; it´s awesome to say at least."

"Sure is" Zoro agreed quietly.

"And you have that kind archeologist woman, too."

"Sure do- wait, kind?" Zoro asked, realizing what Sabo had said. Robin was calm, yes, but he had never thought her as a kind person.

"Yes" Sabo said, glancing at Luffy "That´s really good, Luffy needs that kind of kindness."

He looked at Zoro and said: "Everyone does from time to time"

"Whatever", Zoro mumbled, looking away. Sabo looked at the swordsman for a while before resting his head against the window again and falling asleep.

**A.N: Nyah, done. Now this should still have two more chapters. Sorry if anyone (Sabo? Or Robin?) was OOC and please review. **


	14. The name's too long to write here :p

**A.N: About the name of the chapter, it´s… well I just couldn´t come up with anything better! XD**

**Chapter Fourteen: Leaving the nice ones, returning to the right ones**

When Sabo woke up he was surprised to not see Luffy in the room.

"Luffy went down after he woke up", Zoro said "Didn´t want to wake you up because he thought Chopper would be angry"

"I see" Sabo said "Are you going to come down?"

"I´ll wait till the breakfast" Zoro simply said, closing his eyes.

"Okay" Sabo said and started to climb down.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Sabo-kun." Robin said when she noticed Sabo coming down from the crow´s nest.

"`Morning" he said.

"You should visit the infirmary; our doctor wants to check on you" she told.

"Got it" Sabo said and went to see Chopper. He walked to the infirmary, opened the door and saw the doctor sitting at his table.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Chopper turned to face him and nodded.

"Sure, I need to check on you anyway" he said. Sabo sighed, but let Chopper do his work anyway.

XXXXX

"Nami-san, Robin-cwan, breakfast´s ready!" Sanji yelled "And the others too of course!"

A moment later everyone came in one by one, Luffy being the first one and Zoro being the last one.

"Let´s eat!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah, from our _own _plates right Luffy?" Sanji asked. Luffy quickly glanced at Sabo and said: "Of course"

"Good" Sanji said and carried the breakfast to the table.

After everyone had eaten, Chopper asked from Sabo: "Can you tell us stories about Luffy´s childhood?"

"NO!" Luffy immediately shouted.

"Relax Luf", Sabo said "I´ll leave the most embarrassing things out"

"_`Cause he already told them" _Nami and Zoro thought, holding their laugh.

"Okay" Luffy said with a sigh "Hey Usopp, let´s go play tag!"

"No thanks Luffy" he said "I wanna listen, too!"

"Could you stay in the kitchen so that I can listen too?" Sanji asked.

"Sure", Sabo said. Nobody left from the table; they all wanted to hear about their captain´s childhood. Luffy pouted, hitting his head to the table.

Time went by with Sabo telling stories and the others laughing. Sometimes Luffy yelled "Don´t tell them that one!", "That´s not how it went!" or "Shut up guys!" but in the end he had fun too.

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled.

"Food!" Luffy yelled.

"Already? The time sure goes fast…" Usopp mumbled.

"Yeah, ´cause Sabo has a big mouth" Luffy said, making everyone except Sabo laugh.

"What the hell Luffy?" he asked.

"Well you were talking the whole time!"

"Because your crew asked me to!" Sabo argued back.

"Don't blame my crew!" Luffy yelled.

"I´m not blaming anyone!"

BAM! BAM!

"Cut it out will you!" Nami yelled after hitting them both on the head. The brothers looked at each other and then they started to laugh. Whole crew watched them with smiles on their faces.

"Seems like Luffy doesn´t even want lunch…" Sanji mumbled, getting Luffy´s attention.

"Yes I do!" Luffy yelled and sat back to his seat. Everyone laughed.

XXXXX

At six o´clock Sunny arrived to the Koida Island and it was time for Sabo to return to his captain.

"Take care!" the whole crew yelled as Sabo jumped down.

"Oi, Sabo!" Franky yelled "I almost forgot; here´s your mask!"

Sabo caught his blue and white striped mask easily as Franky threw it to him.

"Thanks!" he yelled, putting his mask on.

"See ya!" the whole crew watched after him ´till he was out of sight.

"You okay Luffy?" Zoro asked, watching his captain from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, he´ll be fine" he said "Sanji, food!"

XXXXX

Kidd was standing on the deck of his ship, waiting for the log pose to set. It wouldn´t take long anymore. His crew was under the deck since they didn´t want to bother him.

"Captain?"

"Not now, I´m busy!" Kidd hissed, not bothering to look behind him to see who he was talking to.

"Sure you are" the person behind him said sarcastically, probably rolling his eyes. A vein popped on Kidd´s head; since when did his crew have guts to talk to him like that? Before only Killer-

Kidd whirled around, only to find his first mate standing behind him. They stared at each other without saying a word. Kidd didn´t understand how he had gotten to the ship without him noticing, much less how he had survived.

"What the fuck?" he managed to mutter.

"I was expecting something like "Nice to see you again" or "Welcome back"" Killer said. He turned around and stomped his leg on the deck loudly a couple of times.

"Get on to the deck, idiots!" he yelled, imitating Kidd´s voice. Only a moment later the whole crew burst on to the deck.

"Captain what´s- whoa, Killer!" the second mate asked, but went silent when he noticed Killer.

"Yeah, it´s me" Killer confirmed "Is the log pose set?"

Everyone, including Kidd, stared at him with wide eyes.

"I asked is the log pose ready?" Killer repeated.

"In five minutes" the navigator was finally able to mumble.

"Is everything else ready?" Killer asked.

"Yeah…" the navigator mumbled.

"Good" Killer said "I´m going to take a nap; the walk here was pretty long"

And with that he walked to his room.

"When did he get here?" the navigator asked from Kidd, who shrugged after a moment.

"It doesn´t matter" he said "Get to your positions"

XXXXX

Killer didn´t even have a chance to fall asleep before his door swung open and Kidd came in.

"Still not learned how to knock?" the blond asked. Kidd didn´t reply. He just stared at his first mate and asked: "What the hell actually happened?"

Killer sighed, sitting up. He took off his mask, touching his left cheek.

"I was rescued by my little brother´s crew" he said.

"What? So you mean that-"

"Yeah; my memory returned"

**A.N: It´s short, I know, but I thought that this would be a good time to end it. And I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review?**


	15. Memories

**A.N: Sorry for taking so long! Things just have been complicated over here; I´ve helped my friend in a school project, I had no inspiration for this, I´ve been studying and there´s been plenty of thunderstorms around here. I got pretty depressed when I realized that I was able to write much more last summer. Well anyway, here´s the last chapter! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Memories**

Kidd stared at his first mate that was looking at the floor while poking the mark on his left cheek.

"How?" Kidd asked, making Killer shrug.

"I probably hit my head" he said.

"…why did you come back?" Kidd asked. Killer looked at him with a smirk and asked: "What, do you want to kick me out?"

"I will if you don´t answer", Kidd snapped back. Killer sighed lightly, saying: "He´s strong; he can take care of himself. And he has a lot of good people with him"

Kidd sat down on to a chair next to Killer´s table.

"Is he a pirate too?" he asked.

"Yeah, a captain."

"Is he aiming for the one piece?" Killer knew he would ask this at some point. He walked over to his table and took Luffy´s wanted poster out.

"Maybe his wanted poster will answer your question" he said, handing the poster to his captain, whose eyes widened.

"Monkey D. Luffy is your brother?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but we´re not blood related" Killer said.

"…and what about that mark on your cheek?"

"I used to be a part of the Moon Star pirates. This is one of their marks", Killer explained with a slight smile.

"Are you planning on returning to their crew?" Kidd asked.

"No" Killer replied "But as soon as we´ve concluded the Grand Line I´ll go look for them, just to tell them my thanks"

"So you´re still thinking I´ll get the one piece and not your brother"

"Of course" Killer said without hesitation "That crybaby won´t have a chance"

Kidd laughed at this.

"Just that you know: I won´t show him any mercy the next time I see him" he said, walking to the door.

"I know"

Before leaving Kidd turned to his first mate again and asked: "So what´s your real name?"

"Not gonna say" the blonde said, putting his mask back on "I´m fine with being called Killer"

Kidd rolled his eyes, leaving the room. Killer lay back down, closing his eyes. Soon he was asleep, and for the first time in years his memories started to hunt him in his sleep.

_Flashback starts_

_Sabo wandered from Kidd´s house to the town, trying to find a doctor. Some of the people he passed looked him with disgusted faces and some had pity in their eyes._

"_Oh my god, what happened to you young man!" one woman asked when she passed him._

"_Just a shipwreck" he answered._

"_Oh my, we need to get you to a doctor!" she said._

"_That´s what I´m looking for, miss." he replied politely._

"_I´ll take you there; it´s really close" she said._

"_Thank you, miss. And sorry for the bother" Sabo said._

"_Nonsense", she replied and they walked to the doctor´s house._

"_Good morning doctor" the woman said once she opened the door._

"_Good morning Miss Evelyn. What brings you here?" the doctor asked. The woman, Evelyn, stepped inside with Sabo behind her, making the doctor understand the situation._

"_What happened to you, young man?" he asked, motioning for Sabo to come closer and sit down._

"_I was in a shipwreck" Sabo told, sitting down. The doctor nodded in understanding. _

"_You can go now, Evelyn, I´ll take care of this" he said to the woman who just nodded and left._

"_What is your name, boy?" the doctor asked, turning his attention to Sabo who looked at the floor._

"_I don´t know" he said quietly._

"_You don´t know?"_

"_Yeah, I´ve… I think I´ve lost my memory"_

_The doctor looked troubled by this. He sighed._

"_Well we can think about that later" he said "I am doctor Gong"_

_He examined Sabo and surprisingly found some broken bones._

"_I don´t understand how you can keep a straight face with so many broken bones" he said in amusing tone. Sabo shrugged._

"_It´s not that hard" he said "I mean of course I can feel the pain but I can handle it"_

"_That´s impressive, young man" doctor Gong said, starting to put a cloth around his neck so that it could support his broken arm "Not even any adult I know could do that"_

_After doing everything that was needed doctor Gong told Sabo that his left ankle was twisted, but not badly. He also had a few broken rips and his right arm was broken, but he said that they would heal with rest._

"_Now about your memory… what _do _you remember?" doctor Gong asked from the blond, who stopped to think._

"_Well I was in a boat and at some point I lost consciousness" he started "I swam to the beach of this island, saw someone and then lost consciousness again."_

"_And then?"_

"_I woke up in a house. It was the house of the same person that found me from the beach. I spent the night there and left in the morning" Sabo told._

"_Did the person tell you his or her name?" doctor Gong asked, wondering why the boy wasn´t brought straightly to him. Sabo thought for a moment. The redhead _did _tell his name but what was it? E… something that had E in it. Yes, the last name started with E and it didn´t sound that ordinary. And the first name started with K… Kidd, the first name was Kidd!_

"_Well I don´t remember his last name, but it started with E. And his first name was Kidd" Sabo told, looking at the doctor whose eyes widened in realization._

"_Boy" he started "Stay away from Eustas; he´s a very violent and dangerous young man."_

"Well he didn´t seem like it…" _Sabo thought "I´ll keep that in mind" _

"_Good" doctor Gong said "You need rest, but you probably have no place to go to, do you?"_

"_No" he replied._

"_Well then you can stay here. It´s been peaceful for quite a while so there hasn´t been any patients" doctor Gong told._

"_Thank you, but I don´t want to be bother." Sabo said. Doctor Gong shook his head._

"_Nonsense" he said "You need rest. Where else could you go?"_

_Sabo sighed, giving up._

"_I suppose you´re right" he said. Doctor Gong nodded, eyeing the boy._

"_You need a shower" he said "And new clothes"_

"_Seems like it", Sabo said, looking at his current appearance._

_XXXXX_

_Kidd had left his house and was walking on the beach again; there was not much else to do for him anyway. He had walked for a while already and arrived to Sabo´s boat. It had holes in it; it wasn´t useable anymore._

"What´s that?" _Kidd thought, noticing something under the boat. He took it out and noticed it was a bag._

"It probably belongs to that blond guy…" _he thought. He glanced around him, but no one was around so he decided to open the back. The first object he took out was a notebook or to be more clear, ruined notebook. He opened it and tried to read, but he could not understand almost anything._

"Not any use from this, huh…" _he thought, putting it aside. There were more notebooks in the bag, but they were all ruined, too. The last thing he found from the bag was a little wallet with dandelions on it._

"Tsk, how girly!" _Kidd thought, putting everything back to the back. He decided to give the back to Sabo if he saw him again._

_XXXXX_

_After three days of sleep Sabo finally woke up. He felt a bit dizzy, partly because of his injuries and partly because he hadn´t eaten in three days._

"_I see you´re finally awake, boy" doctor Gong said when he noticed Sabo opening his eyes._

"_Finally? How long was I sleep?" Sabo asked, sitting up._

"_Three days" doctor Gong told, laughing a little at Sabo´s expression._

"_Wow, that´s long." was all Sabo managed to say._

"_Yes it is" doctor Gong said, taking something out of a closet "You should take a shower."_

_Sabo took the small pile of clothes from him._

"_Thank you"_

"_You´re welcome" doctor Gong said "Do you remember where the bathroom is?"_

"_Yeah" Sabo said with a nod. He stood up and went to bathroom._

"_So the kid´s awake?" doctor Gong turned his head towards the voice, seeing the village´s sheriff standing next to the open window._

"_Yes he is" doctor Gong confirmed "Have you remembered where you´ve seen him?"_

_The sheriff nodded and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to doctor Gong and said: "He´s a wanted pirate, he has a bounty of 47 million berries."_

"_A pirate? Him?" doctor Gong asked._

"_Yes" the sheriff confirmed "He´s extremely dangerous; we should call the marines."_

"_No" doctor Gong said immediately "If the marines come they might find Kidd"_

"_Of course" the sheriff said with a sigh "That little brat"_

"_But we all promised to his mother that we wouldn´t tell about him to the marines" doctor Gong said._

"_I know" the sheriff said with a sigh "We need to take that pirate down on our own."_

"_True" doctor Gong said "I´ll just put something to his food. If he eats it then we won´t have a problem."_

"_I really hope it´s going to be as easy as you say" the sheriff said "Call me when you need me."_

_Doctor Gong nodded, watching his friend leave. Neither of them was aware that they were being watched._

_XXXXX_

"_That sure did good!" Sabo said, coming out of the shower. He dressed up in to some old clothes that doctor Gong had left for him and walked out of the bathroom._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Sabo blinked, turning to the direction of the sound. Kidd was standing behind the window, glancing nervously around him._

"_Hey, what´s up?" Sabo said with a smile, opening the window._

"_Not so loudly!" Kidd hissed, looking in every direction to make sure no one was listening them. Sabo sweat dropped, wondering what was wrong with the older boy._

"_Sorry" Sabo said, quietly this time "What is it?"_

"_I know you´re a pirate"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The sheriff has your wanted poster" Kidd told "You should leave before they get rid of you by themselves!"_

"_I´m pretty sure you have the wrong person" Sabo said "If I really would be a wanted pirate the marines wouldn´t have let me go"_

_This silenced Kidd; the younger man did have a point. But still… doctor Gong and the sheriff seemed so sure about it!_

"_Whatever, just keep your eyes open" Kidd said "And don´t say I didn´t warn you!"_

_Sabo didn´t have a chance to say anything more when the older teen already closed the windows in front of him. Then he watched how the redhead walked away._

"_What are you doing?" Sabo whirled around when he heard the voice from the doorway and saw doctor Gong._

"_Just watching birds" Sabo answered automatically, not even being sure why he lied. Doctor Gong looked doubtful for a moment, but seemed to let it be._

"_Are you hungry?" he asked, making the blond smile._

"_Yeah, I haven´t eaten in days" he said._

"_Follow me then; I already got you something to eat." doctor Gong said, starting to walk away._

"_Thank you" Sabo said, going after him._

_XXXXX_

"_I wouldn´t have guessed that you can cook this well" Sabo said. He was now in the kitchen with doctor Gong, who looked oddly bothered by something._

"_Actually my wife made it all" he said, making Sabo sweat drop._

"_Whoops" he said "Sorry"_

_Doctor Gong laughed, saying that it was okay._

"It´s hard to believe that he´s a pirate… he really seems like a good young man" _the doctor thought, watching his blond haired patient._

"Well this needs to be done"

"_Oh, I almost forgot!" doctor Gong said, taking something from his pocket "You should take these painkillers"_

"_Thanks" Sabo said, taking the painkillers from doctor Gong. In his opinion they looked pretty weird, but he still swallowed them._

_Sabo ate everything that had been prepared for him, and in the end he started to feel a bit dizzy. And that´s when Kidd´s warning started to ring in his head._

"No, I´m just imagining things"_ Sabo thought as he started to feel more and more dizzy and-_

"_I need to go to the bathroom" Sabo told, holding his hand in front of his mouth. Now he felt like throwing up, too._

"_Go ahead" doctor Gong said, watching the teen disappear behind a corner._

_XXXXX_

_Sabo threw up, feeling worse every second._

"This isn´t normal… did I eat something I´m allergic to?" _he thought. It was possible; he ate many different foods so maybe some of it just wasn´t good for him._

"_I told you to be careful, didn´t I?" Sabo turned around only to find Kidd behind him._

"_How did you get here?" he asked, throwing up again. Kidd narrowed his eyes, looking at the blonde in front of him. He was supposed to be a dangerous pirate, but he looked pitiful. Really pitiful._

"_I sneaked in from the window" he replied "I told you he would try to get rid of you"_

"_No, I just ate something I shouldn´t have" Sabo said even though he had his doubts._

"_Yeah, something that´s not normally among food at all" Kidd said "Did he put something in your drink?"_

_Sabo threw up again, thinking Kidd´s question. Doctor could have done it even before he came to kitchen, so it was possible. Or maybe-_

"_The painkillers… they looked weird" at this Kidd slapped his forehead. He waited for Sabo to throw up before saying: "I warned you! Why did you take the pills he offered!"_

"_Well he is a doctor…"_

_BAM!_

_Sabo held his head, Kidd hit _hard.

"_What was that fo-!" he couldn´t even finish his sentence when he started to throw up again._

"_Idiot!" Kidd hissed "You trust people too easily"_

"_No I do-"Sabo tried to say but threw up again. Then his vision went blurry and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Kidd´s voice, sounding oddly worried. _

_XXXXX_

"_Took you a while to wake up", Kidd commented when he saw Sabo opening his eyes. The blond held his head, sitting up._

"_Where am I?" he asked._

"_In my house, again" Kidd replied._

"…_agues I should have listened you" Sabo muttered._

"_Yes you should have" Kidd said with annoyed sigh._

"_How long was I asleep?" _

"_Only about an hour, so it´s no wonder that anyone hasn´t come to look for you from here" Kidd told, deciding to go prepare some food._

"_Why did you help me anyway?" Sabo asked, making the older teen stop._

"_My mother used to do this too" Kidd said "Helping wanted pirates escape I mean"_

"_That´s the only reason?" Sabo asked._

"_None of your business!" Kidd hissed, going to kitchen. Sabo sat still, wondering should he go after the redhead or stay on the couch. In the end he decided on to the later one, lying down._

"_Hey!" Kidd said, waking Sabo up. The blond opened his eyes, seeing the redhead´s annoyed face above him "You fell asleep"_

"_Yeah, sorry" Sabo said, sitting up._

"_The food is ready"_

"_Sorry, I´m not hungry" Sabo said. Truth to be told he was very hungry, but didn´t really have appetite after throwing up so much._

"_I don´t care, you´re still going to eat" Kidd said simply, going back to the kitchen. Sabo sighed and followed him._

_A moment later Sabo was eating at the table and Kidd was reading something since he wasn´t hungry. Kidd cursed when he heard a knock on the door._

"_Don´t make any noise at all" he said and walked out of the room to answer the door. Sabo watched after him and soon he heard the door opening. He heard Kidd arguing with a voice he didn´t recognize, and then he heard footsteps. Without thinking he stood up and opened the closest door, which happened to lead to a closet. He went in but left the door open slightly so that he could see in to the kitchen. And then a tall man came to the kitchen with Kidd close behind._

"_Told you that I was alone" Kidd said, glancing around them to see if he could spot Sabo from somewhere._

"_Yes you did. So, whose plate is that?" the sheriff who had come to look for the "dangerous pirate" asked._

"_Mine, you idiot" Kidd hissed. Now Sabo knew why the older teen hadn´t eaten; he had known something like this might happen! The sheriff looked doubtfully at Kidd for a moment before saying: "Keep your eyes open for that pirate"_

_The sheriff left, leaving a little angry Kidd behind him. Sabo waited for the front door to be closed before coming out of his hideout._

"_So you went to hide in a _closet _of all things?" Kidd said with a laugh. _

"_Better than not hiding at all right?" Sabo asked, going back to eat his food. Kidd rolled his eyes, returning to his book. They were silent until Sabo asked: "The villagers' don´t seem to really like you. Why?" _

_Kidd tensed, making Sabo regret that he even asked._

"_It´s none of your business!" the redhead hissed. Sabo shrugged, not wanting to annoy him. The blonde spent the rest of the day in Kidd´s house, and they decided to think about what to do next morning._

_XXXXX_

_Sabo woke up, hitting his head to cupboard as he sat up._

"_Ou…" he mumbled. He had slept in the closet, just for sure._

"_Took you a while to wake up" Kidd said from the doorway. Sabo looked at him, rubbing his head._

"_Really? What time is it?" he asked._

"_11 am" Kidd answered._

"_Great" Sabo mumbled sarcastically, standing up._

"_I have a plan" Kidd said suddenly._

"_Huh?" _

"_A plan to get you out of here safely" Kidd told, turning around "But you should eat before we talk about that"_

_XXXXX_

_After the breakfast, which was actually lunch for Kidd, they went to the living room. Sabo watched how Kidd made sure that all the curtains were closed and then took something out from an old box._

"_Won´t it be suspicious if the curtains are closed?"_

"_No ´cause I always keep them closed" Kidd replied, showing that what he had taken out from the box was a smaller box. He opened it and took out a piece of paper, which was actually a map._

"_This map leads to my father´s old boat. It has everything that´s needed at sea, excluding food" Kidd told "So I´m going to get you the food you need so you can leave at night"_

"_You really did think this through" Sabo said. Kidd handed him the map and said: "Not really, mom did this all the time so it kind of comes automatically"_

_Sabo sweat dropped._

"_I´m going to get the food you need. You stay here without making noise" Kidd ordered, taking his wallet and a bag from nearby table._

"_Got it" Sabo said, watching Kidd leave. The blonde sighed, sitting down on to the couch. He decided to stay in the leaving room because from there he would easily hear if someone came in._

"Well it looks like that now I can´t do anything but wait"

_XXXXX_

_Sabo tensed, hearing the door open. But luckily it was just Kidd._

"_Did everything go well?" he asked. Kidd nodded._

"_Everything was normal", he said, going to kitchen. Sabo went after him and said: "The villagers don´t really seem to like you"_

"_Where´d ya get that idea?" Kidd asked sarcastically. Sabo ignored this and asked: "Can I ask why?"_

"_No you can´t" Kidd said, ending the conversation. He had already told the blonde some things, but this seemed to somehow know that that couldn´t be all._

"_We´re leaving when it gets dark, so if you want to rest you better do it now." Kidd told. Sabo nodded and went to rest._

_XXXXX_

_It was dark, so it was time for the two teens to go. Kidd handed Sabo a bag and then they left the small house, carefully looking around themselves._

"_If we get to the cave where the boat is we´re safe since nobody goes there" Kidd whispered to Sabo, who nodded._

_They had walked for five minutes until Kidd suddenly stopped._

"_Is something wro-?"_

"_Shhh!" Kidd hissed, seeing something moving in the bushes. Both teens tensed, holding their breaths. Kidd took a knife from his pocket and handed it silently to Sabo, who took it without hesitation. Sabo sighed in relief when the surge of sound turned out to be a small rabbit. Kidd in the other hand looked like he was ready to murder someone._

"_Calm down; it was just a small rabbit" Sabo said quietly._

"_Yeah, for now" Kidd said "If we don´t be careful the next thing is the reason of our failure!"_

_Sabo nodded, thinking that Kidd knew what he was talking about. They walked in silence until it started to rain._

"_Oh god dammit! Could things be any worse!" Kidd cursed._

"_That´s something that should never be said" Sabo replied and just after that a thunder roared in the sky._

"_See?"_

"_Shut it Blondie" Kidd hissed. Soon they heard that someone was coming towards them._

"_Stay still and don´t make a sound" Kidd whispered. They both stood still, the only noise coming from the falling rain and thunders._

"_Is someone there!" a voice yelled. Kidd and Sabo stood still, trying to decide what to do if they were spotted. And they were. A middle aged man came from behind the bushes, frowning._

"_Oh, it´s just you Eustas." he looked at Sabo "And some friend of yours"_

"_Get lost" Kidd hissed. He knew the man; he was the bartender from the village. And they did _not _get along. Luckily he hadn´t realized who the blond actually was._

"_Yeah yeah, I will soon" the bartender said with a smirk. Kidd´s eyes widened._

"_It´s a trap!" he yelled, but too late. When he turned around Sabo had already been knocked down and was unconscious._

"_Damn it" Kidd cursed, dodging a punch someone sent at him. He was pretty sure that he was the strongest person on the island, but there was too many of them._

"_We knew you would start following in your mother´s footsteps some day!" the sheriff yelled, managing to hit Kidd in the eye. Kidd stumbled back, barely keeping his balance. _

"_I always knew that a pirate´s kid couldn´t be a good thing!" one of the villagers yelled, attempting to kick Kidd in the back, but he dodged it and hit the man in the face. The man fell to the ground, holding his face._

"_Why you little!" another one cursed, kicking Kidd on the stomach so that he fell over. Before Kidd was able to stand up the sheriff kicked him on the head, making him let out the first yell of pain in this unfair fight. Kidd got an another kick on to his stomach, then to his head and then someone stepped on his arm, probably breaking it. When they finally stopped, Kidd wasn´t even able to move anymore._

"_That should teach you not to help pirates anymore" the sheriff said._

"_But he doesn´t even remember that he´s a pirate" Kidd told trough his pain._

"_He was lying of course, you idiot!" one of the villagers yelled, kicking him again. Kidd glared at the older man through his pain, trying to kick him, but he missed._

"_You trust people too easily" the sheriff said "Someday it´ll get you killed"_

"_Like it got his father killed…" one of the villagers muttered, earning an angry glare from the sheriff._

"_What?" Kidd asked. The sheriff glared at the villager who just spoke and then sighed._

"_Might as well tell you; it´s been eight years after all" the sheriff said "I suppose you remember the day when your father died?"_

_The sheriff didn´t even wait for reply before continuing: "We told your mother that he died in an accident and that the body wasn´t a pretty sight, so neither of you saw it."_

_Kidd looked at the sheriff, not really understanding where this was all going._

"_The coffin was empty when buried" the bartender cut in "We gave up the body to the marines"_

"_To get money for this island?" Kidd spat. He understood that the island needed money since it was very poor, but he was mad to the villagers for not letting his father rest in peace._

"_Yes" the sheriff admitted._

"_But that´s not the whole truth" one of the villagers continued, earning a glare._

"_What do you mean?" Kidd asked, trying to sit up but failing._

"_Might as well tell you since it´s been so long" the sheriff said "Your father didn´t die in an accident; we set up a trap and gave him up to the marines."_

"_You´re kidding right?" Kidd asked, his eyes widening "What did my father ever do to you?"_

"_Nothing, but he was a well known pirate. His existence was a sin" one of the villagers told._

"_Enough of that" the sheriff said, picking Sabo up "Let´s go"_

"_And what the heck makes him a dangerous pirate!" Kidd screamed "He wasn´t even able to defend himself!"_

"_That´s because we knocked him off with anesthesia, idiot!" one of the men yelled, taking a needle off from Sabo´s neck._

"_You sick bastards" Kidd hissed._

"_Watch your mouth!" the bartender hissed, kicking Kidd again, but he didn´t let out even a single sound. He watched as the villagers left, carrying the blonde pirate with them._

"_Damn it!" he cursed when they were out of sight. It was hard, but after about five minutes of trying he managed to sit up. He sat in silence for ten minutes, holding his head, all kind of thoughts in his mind._

"Those bastards… father never did anything to them!" _Kidd cursed in his mind. His father had been a famous pirate, but gotten in to a shipwreck and ended up on to their island. He had gotten help from Kidd´s mother, who was the daughter of the mayor, and fallen in love. After the villagers had realized he was a pirate they had let it go because of the mayor´s request, but it was clear that they didn´t like Kidd or his father._

"Wait a second…" _Kidd thought, counting with his fingers _"Father died only couple of months after grandfather!"

_He couldn´t believe it, but that´s how it had to be. The mayor, who was his grandfather, had managed to protect his father for over ten years, but when he died the villagers had no reason to _not _turn the man in to the marines._

"How come I never realized this?" _Kidd thought, even though the answer was obvious: just like they said, he trusted people too easily. He was too naïve._

"Well that´s going to end" _Kidd thought _"I´ll leave this island and start over, trusting no one!"

_It took Kidd a while, but he was finally able to stand up. Slowly he started to make his way towards his house._

_XXXXX_

_It had taken Kidd more than half an hour, but he finally reached his house._

"_Finally!" he muttered, unlocking the door and going inside. He went to the living room, collapsing on to the sofa._

"I´ll leave the next evening" _Kidd decided, planning to rest until then, but something caught his eye. It was Sabo´s bag._

"_Oh yeah, that" Kidd muttered, wondering why he had tried to help the blonde in the first place. Kidd thought about the couple of days that had passed by. Did the blonde pirate ever do anything wrong to him? No. Did the villagers ever do anything wrong to him? Definitely. A cruel smirk appeared to his face as he decided to get a final hit on the whole village._

_XXXXX_

_If Sabo had understood right it had been 22 hours since he was captured. Luckily for him the marines hadn´t shown up yet, but escaping would still be hard._

"But then again they let me leave last time, so maybe it´ll happen again?" _Sabo thought, wondering why the marines had let him go back then. He stiffened when he heard footsteps, wondering if the marines had finally arrived._

"_You just keep getting in to trouble" said Kidd after opening the door._

"_You?"_

"_Yeah, me" Kidd said. He took the keys he had gotten from a guard he had knocked out just a moment ago out of his pocket "Now let´s get out of here"_

_Kidd unlocked the shell door with one key and Sabo´s handcuffs with other. He helped the younger teen up and said: "Let´s go"_

"_You do realize that you´ll get in to huge trouble because of this?" Sabo asked, walking out close behind Kidd._

"_I won´t if I leave too" Kidd said simply, checking that no one was there before he entered the other room._

"_But this island is your home, isn´t it?" Sabo asked, hurrying after Kidd._

"_Yeah but this place sucks, so I´m leaving" Kidd told, checking the last room they needed to go through. It was empty, excluding the sheriff Kidd had knocked out of cold earlier._

"_It´s clear, let´s go!" Kidd told, running to the front door with Sabo behind him. He opened the door, saying: "It´s clear"_

_They started to walk to where Kidd had dropped their stuff last time, this time being extremely careful. _

"_Are you sure you´re okay?" Sabo asked, seeing Kidd holding his head again._

"_I´m fine" Kidd hissed, suddenly stopping. He grabbed Sabo´s hand and dragged him behind a tree, pointing behind the bushes that were near. Marines._

"_Do you think they noticed us?" Sabo asked._

"_Not yet, but we got to keep moving!" Kidd told "They have most likely already realized that you escaped"_

_Sabo nodded, walking behind Kidd since the redhead knew the area better than him. Kidd sighed in relief when they arrived to the place where they were beat up earlier and found the bag and the map._

"_It should take about ten minutes from us to reach our destination from here" Kidd told, picking up the bag and the map._

"_Would normally take that long or when you're wounded?" Sabo asked, doubting that Kidd wasn´t taking in the fact that he was wounded._

"…_just shut up"_

_Fifteen minutes later Kidd and Sabo arrived to their destination._

"So he didn´t count the fact that he´s wounded" _Sabo thought, hitting his head to Kidd´s back when the older teen stopped again._

"_Wha-?"_

"_Shh!" Kidd hissed, pointing at the boat. There were two marines investigating it._

"_Do you think it belongs to that pirate?" the other one asked._

"_Probably, but we can´t be sure" the taller one replied._

"_Then I´ll go ask some of the villagers if they know something" the shorter one decided, leaving._

"_Go ahead" the taller one said "I´ll stay here and watch over the boat"_

_Kidd waited that the other marine had left before motioning Sabo to follow him and get a little farther away from the marine. When they were out of hearing distance, Kidd spoke: "Now´s our best chance; we need to knock that guy out of cold now."_

"_You´re right" Sabo said, glancing at the marine "But we don´t know how strong he is; it would be stupid to just charge at him. We need a plan"_

"_Got any ideas?" Kidd asked, glancing at the marine´s direction, but he wasn´t there anymore._

"Oh shi-!" _a fist met Kidd´s face, sending him flying against rocks. Sabo looked up at the attacker; it was the marine that had been next to the boat just a moment ago. Sabo avoided his fist by jumping out of the way just in time._

"_So you´re the pirate we came here for?" the marine asked, but it wasn´t really a question. Sabo, thanks to his quick thinking, replied: "Yeah, too bad you knocked out my hostage and not me"_

"_Nice try but I know he helped you to escape" the marine told, managing to hit Sabo on the stomach._

"Damn it" _Sabo cursed, falling to the ground while holding his stomach._

"_I could kill you now" the marine said "But we need you alive"_

"_You should have killed him when you had a chance!" Kidd yelled from behind the marine, kicking him on the head "Let´s go!"_

_Sabo got up quickly, running after Kidd. Just a couple of steps after he fell down when someone grabbed hold of his leg._

"_Did you think I´d let you get away, pirate?" the marine asked, tightening his grip on the blonde´s leg. Kidd turned around and jumped on the marine, causing him to let go of Sabo._

"_Go!" Kidd yelled, hitting the marine in the face._

"_But-!"_

"_I said go!" Kidd barked before the marine hit him in the stomach. Kidd yelled in pain, falling to the ground._

"_Looks like there´s no choice but to kill you" the marine told to Kidd, holding him down with his left hand while taking a knife from his pocket with the right one. When he prepared to stab Kidd Sabo kicked him on the head so hard that he dropped the knife. Kidd took action immediately and soon he was on the top of the marine, punching him in the face repeatedly._

"_Throw the bag in the ship and untie it!" Kidd yelled "I´ll hold this guy down!"_

"_Got it!" Sabo yelled, doing as he was told. Everything was going well until he heard Kidd scream. He turned his head and saw that the shorter marine that had left earlier had kicked Kidd off of his partner. Sabo took in the situation: he was in the boat and it seemed like the marine hadn´t noticed him yet. The taller marine was still lying on the ground, probably unconscious. Kidd was a little farther away, holding his head while the shorter marine got closer to him._

"_You´ll die right here, right now!" the marine told to Kidd, taking his sword out. Without really thinking Sabo jumped out of the boat, taking a knife from the ground. He ran towards the marine and just when he was about to slice at Kidd Sabo stabbed him in to the neck. The marine let out an ear piercing scream, dropping his sword and falling to the ground, dead. Sabo stood still, shocked._

"_I… I killed him…" he muttered, looking at his hands. Kidd stood up, holding his head._

"_Yeah, looks like it" Kidd muttered. He had never killed anyone, but he was sure that if he had been able to he would have killed that marine by himself "Let´s go"_

"_But-"_

"_I _said _let´s go! There´s nothing we can do!" Kidd said, running to the boat. Sabo stared at the body for a moment longer, but then he ran after Kidd. He was right; there was nothing they could do anymore._

_XXXXX_

_Kidd sighed, lying down. They were far away at sea now, so he could rest a little._

"_Are you okay?" Sabo asked, noticing Kidd lying down._

"_Yeah, just tired" the redhead said "You?"_

"_I´m okay. I just…" he paused "Don´t really know what to do. It seems that I´m a wanted pirate, but I don´t remember any of it, not even my own name!"_

"_Speaking of your name" Kidd said, sitting up "I didn´t hear it even once since they all called you a pirate, so agues you´ll need a new one."_

"_Agues I do. Got any ideas?" _

"_No, unless you want me to call you Blondie" Kidd said with a smirk._

"_I´ll pass on that" Sabo said "I actually think I could use name "Killer"" Kidd raised an eyebrow, which made Sabo aka Killer explain: "This way I won´t forget the fact I killed a person"_

"_But you´ve probably killed many more in your pirating career" Kidd told, making Sabo look away. The redhead was right; it was possible._

"_Well then the name just reminds me about them, too." Sabo told. Kidd nodded and said: "We need to do something about your face; we´ll get marines after us if somebody recognizes you."_

"_We? Are you planning on following me?" Sabo asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_No" Kidd replied "You will follow me"_

"_What gave you that idea?" _

"_You will if you don´t want to get off of my boat" Kidd said with a smirk._

"_I suppose I have to, then" Sabo said with a smirk and without his knowing the Kidd pirates were formed._

_End of flashback_

Killer woke up and yawned, thinking about his memories. He had finally realized why the marines had let him go at first.

The marine in command had been Luffy´s grandfather; Vice Admiral Garb.

"_So he remembered me after five years… I suppose I need to take my mask off the next time I see him"_ Killer thought. He decided to go to kitchen and eat something. While he walked out of his room he put his hands in his pockets and in another one was a piece of paper. He took it out even though he was pretty sure it was nothing important. In the paper read with neat handwriting

"_Do not forget to write the story about your life"_

XXXXX

On the Sunny:

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled as the young captain stole his food.

"Knock it off, you shitty captain!" Sanji yelled, kicking Luffy on the head.

"Man, things were so much easier when Sabo was on board!" Usopp complained, missing the fact how easily Sabo got their crazy captain in control.

"True" everyone said. But they were relieved that their captain seemed happier than ever.

**A.N: Done! Now I don´t need to bother my head with this anymore. Now what do I do next? Well I might as well tell you:**

**1: I´ll write one shot that has been in my mind for a while now about my current favorite OP pairing (if you know what it is you´ll get a cookie.)**

**2: I´ll finish my story "More people to the crew"**

**3: I continue a little bit my stories that are in Finnish.**

**4: I´ll start writing my LuNa AU story!**

**These might chance tough. Please review!**


End file.
